Illuminating Revelation
by RA
Summary: I think I've fixed the italics problem. Well, in this fic a nwe enemy has entered the scenario....enough spoilers. Read and
1. Chapters 1-10

Illuminating Revelation

Illuminating Revelation

Disc 1

Chapter 1

Rinoa sat up and yawned, "Am I still here? I wish that my dream really did come true." She then sat down and began screaming Squall's name _Ouch! My stomach's killing me. I need to reenergize myself._ She sat back down and healed herself.

Back in real time, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine walked towards the familiar dilapidated house they had known so well. They entered and saw Edea sitting at the shore. They ran towards her screaming, "MATRON!!!" Edea stood up and welcomed the sight of her "children". After the hugs and kisses, Edea noticed something, "Where's Squall?" Zell uneasily replied, "We don't really know. That's why we want to-" Selphie continued, " –stay here till Squall shows up with Rinoa, if you don't mind, of course." " Of course I don't mind. Besides, I could use the company while Cid is away taking care of Garden. He told me not to come to Garden until everything has settled down.", said Edea compassionately. Quistis asked, "Matron, can you tell us what happened her during the 2 days we were missing in?" "Sure," replied Edea, " First of all, Lunatic Pandora had disappeared completely. Esthar built a communications satellite in 38 hours, just goes to show you how advanced Esthar is. Galbadia has elected a new President and VP. They are the so-called 'Heroes of Lunatic Pandora' since they were the only people who escaped from it. The new President of Galbadia is Biggs and his VP is Wedge." The four's jaws instantly dropped. "You mean those idiots who tried to kill us twice are the highest ranking officials in all of Galbadia?" shrieked Zell. "That's right." said Edea. Quistis began thinking. _How are those two morons planning to fix the worldwide mess they've created of everything? _"A GALBADIAN CHOPPER?" screamed Irvine as the chopper with four Elite Soldiers and someone else lands. The five Galbadians ran in and surrounded them before any of them could react. The unidentified person in the helicopter, VP Wedge, asked them "Which one of you is Edea Kramer?" "What the hell do you want with-" Zell was rudely interrupted. "I am Edea Kramer. Why do you wish to know?" Wedge in his most "sympathetic" look said, "Edea Kramer, you are to be executed for the murder of former President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling."

** **

**Chapter 2**

"Where the hell am I?" mumbled Seifer wearily. _Damn! My whole body's been bruised. _Seifer turned around and saw Lunatic Pandora, which had landed beside him. _How the hell did I end up in this…this wasteland. The last thing I remember was jumping off Lunatic Pandora, and now I'm…here!_ Seifer ran towards the door and "attacked" it with his gunblade. The door opened releasing some dust into the already dusty air. He entered Lunatic Pandora. _Damn! Where's the guard?_ He then walked into the room and saw the guard, slumped on the floor near the elevator. "You asshole! Wake up!" screamed Seifer, "DID YOU HEAR ME YOU SON-OF-A-B****! WAKE UP!" The guard lay on the floor, unmoving. In his annoyance, Seifer attacked him with his gunblade, which streaked the guard's right cheek. The cold blood splattered on Seifer's gunblade. He then touched the blood._ Damn! It's cold. It's a good thing I learned how to take someone's pulse in Garden._ He knelt down and checked for the guards pulse. There was no pulse.

Rinoa was on her last leg, she had been drained of most of her energy. _Am I gonna…die? I haven't had any food or water in two days. I can't see clearly anymore. My eyes are blurry and teary. My whole body is screaming in pain. And I still can't find Squall. _She then sat down and stared westward, waiting for death to consume her body and soul. Then she noticed something in the horizon. She then stood up and rubbed her eyes. She then squinted and was filled with hope once more. _Could that be…Lunatic Pandora?_ Gathering all her remaining energy, she sprinted towards what she saw as fast as her legs would carry her.

_Man! Do those guys give me the creeps or what, _thought Seifer as he walked away from Lunatic Pandora; two chocolate bars were in his pocket. He had checked all of Lunatic Pandora and everyone aboard was dead. _There is no way I am gonna stay in that morgue. I'd better go back to civilization now. I could really use one of 'em chocolate bars right now. _He then saw something in the distance; it appeared to be a body slumped on the ground. _Izzat...Squall? I'm gonna go finish him off. Hahaha._

"Ugh! Dammit!" muttered a Galbadian guard, "Why the hell is my cheek bleeding!"

Chapter 3

"Take that!" screamed Selphie as she finished off the last of the elite soldiers with an attack. "You're next!" shouted Quistis at Wedge. Irvine then casted Ultima on Wedge. DMG 2573;HP 2427. Edea then said angrily," Enough! I don't want any more fighting!"

she then casted Curaga on Wedge, healing him fully. Zell followed with Meteor. DMG 350 x 16=5600;KO. Edea said, "Please, no more fighting." She then casted Full-Life on Wedge. "This is going nowhere", said Selphie who casted Stop on Edea. "Much better.", said Irvine who followed with his Limit, Quick Shot, instantly dropping Wedge's remaining HP to 4. "Pathetic" said Irvine in disgust. He turned around and saw Zell freaking out. "Yo, Zell, what's wrong man?". _Nobody tries to kill my Matron and gets away with it. NOBODY!!! He's gonna pay, BIG TIME!!!_ Zell then performed My Final Heaven on Wedge, except this time he missed Wedge and kept going around the world, faster and faster. Then, he hit Wedge, doing much more than KOing Wedge. As Zell collapsed from loss of energy, Irvine and Quistis walk to Wedge's body, slumped on the shore. "What happened you guys?" asked Selphie who stood behind them. Quistis immediately took Wedge's pulse. "He's…dead." said Quistis gravely. The Galbadian helicopter hovered over them. The shocked pilot spoke into the radio "Yo, dude, guess what happened. Vice President Wedge came to this shack down south and got killed by a bunch of assholes. Yeah, that's right, KILLED. Tell my wife I'll be late for dinner. Weather ain't lookin' too good down here neither. So, what's up. Geez, don't tell me yer obsessin on that Wedge is dead thingy…

"Great job Zell," said Irvine sarcastically when Zell woke up, "Next time you decide to kill someone, make sure that there are no damn witnesses!"

Chapter 4

"NO! It was just a mirage!", shrieked Rinoa, who was exasperated to find out that what she saw was just a mirage. She sat down to focus her thoughts. Then, it hit her._ I read that book about mirages. Mirages are refractions of light through clouds. The point is, Lunatic Pandora is not too far away_. Rinoa tried to triangulate the position of Lunatic Pandora mentally, when suddenly the mirage of Lunatic Pandora began to float higher.

"Damn! It was just a frickin mirage!" Since Seifer had not known better, he decided to head back to Lunatic Pandora. Then, the bitter reality of it all smacked right across his head, "I'm…lost?" An ear-piercing sound began to echo through Seifer's head, lulling him to sleep…

"Give me the newspaper", said the pilot, as he stepped off the helipad. "Yes, sir" replied the subordinate, who handed an issue of Timber Maniacs, the first edition released since time compression, to the pilot. FRONT PAGE: SIX YOUNG SEEDS DEFEAT SORCERESS, HALT TIME COMPRESSION. Picture taken in Balamb Garden. As seen from left, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt.

The pilot stared at the picture in shock. "That…that asshole who killed Wedge, his picture is here! Wait til President Biggs hears that Zell Dincht killed our VP. I'm gonna be in for a lot of cash!"

"Now we're on the run because of you." said Quistis angrily to Zell as they walked across Centra. "Now Quistis, you know Zell only did that to protect me. He just went overboard" said Edea softly, "Zell, I want you to promise me that you will never do anything like that again!". Zell, who was trailing behind everyone else, said softly, "Yes Matron, I promise." "There, that's better." said Edea as she turned on the transistor radio. As soon as it was adjusted, Selphie said, "Sssh! I recognize that voice. It's Biggs' voice." Everyone listened as Irvine increased the volume.

"…Fortunately, we have a witness who knows who this homicidal maniac is. The killer is none other than Zell Dincht, one of the heroes who defeated Sorceress Ultimecia. I am offering a 20 million gil reward for capturing Zell Dincht or any of the other SeeDs who defeated Ultimecia, dead or alive…"

"Great!" said Irvine, "This idiot made all of us fugitives from the law!"

Chapter 5

He began pacing back and forth slowly, then his speed picked up. _How could this be happening?_ _First Squall disappears from the face of the planet, then Ellone fell into a state of comatose, and now the other SeeDs who helped get rid of Ultimecia create a scandal that rocks the very face of this planet. In addition, the worst part is I can't help them because of that stupid petition._ The "stupid petition" was a petition created by the president of the council for Esthar Citizens. It stated that for the next three months, President Laguna Loire was forbidden to leave Esthar because of the amount of time he spent away from Esthar. Almost the entire population of Esthar signed it. _Serves me right for spending too much time on Adel's tomb. Now I have no choice but to remain here, completely helpless. At least the effects of the Lunar Cry have subsided and all of Esthar is almost back to normal. Maybe what I need is for someone else to find them and bring them here. I'll have to hide them here. _He then spoke into the intercom, "Ward, send a message to Balamb Garden. Tell Headmaster Cid Kramer that I need an audience with him immediately."

It began to rain over Esthar as Dr. Odine sat in his new lab at Lunatic Pandora Research. He was reading an issue of the Galbadian operated Timber Maniacs, "Zer is nothing is zis stupid magazine worth reading!" said Dr. Odine angrily. "Hold on, zees two articles are not bad." Muttered Dr. Odine, who opened his desk drawer to get a pair of scissors. As he cut the two articles from the magazine, his assistant entered his room." Zon't you knock?" said Dr. Odine to his secretary. 

"Doctor, the appeals you made to President Loire were rejected."

"Gragh! How am I ever supposed to leave this place if that accursed Laguna won't let me?!"

"Umm, sir, we, uhh, don't have enough gil for your next project."

"Not to worry, I have found a way to fund a new and better project."

Dr. Odine shooed away his secretary and began to read the articles he cut.

The articles' titles were: President Biggs accuses SeeD Zell Dincht of murdering VP Wedge; 20 million gil reward to be given for capturing the SeeDs involved. 

Two SeeDs involved in halting of time compression missing.

Headmaster Cid Kramer was perspiring like crazy. _Edea, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, I'm…sorry. I wish I could help._ Dr. Kadowaki then said into the microphone to the junior classmen and SeeDs gathered in the Quad, "SeeDs and classmen of Balamb Garden, our headmaster Cid has an announcement to make." She stepped off the stage and gave way for Cid to go up. "I have an urgent announcement to make. As most of you have heard, my wife Edea and several SeeDs have been involved in a homicide. There have been many reporters hounding us. Thus, after much deliberation, we have decided to move to Cactuar Island after recalling all SeeDs. Because the integrity of Balamb Garden is at stake, we will not offer them any assistance for the time being. I hope that what I have just said shall not leave this room…"

Martine was seated at his desk, making last minute preparations, when his assistant entered his office.

"Sir, they are ready to hear your speech now.

"Thank you", said Martine as he stepped out of his office and walked to the podium.

"Greetings, I am here to welcome you to our new Garden, a fusion of two old gardens. Galbadia-Trabia Garden, which you students may refer to as GTG, shall create a system similar to that of Balamb Garden's SeeD. In SeeD, missions are done in groups. Our missions shall involve our entire garden. Our first mission will be to capture the fugitives who murdered Galbadian President Vinzer Deling, and VP Wedge. We will head to Fisherman's Horizon tomorrow morning…"

"Ow! I feel like a truck ran over me!" grumbled a weary man. "I'm gonna execute those bastards if it's the last thing I do!"

Chapter 6

You are no longer the sorceress' knight. Be free. These words echoed through Seifer's skull. He then woke up feeling refreshed and liberated. I'm not angry anymore. In fact, I had no reason to be angry. I can't believe I tried to kill them, I'm gonna get that Ultimecia! Damn! I have this gut feeling Squall's in trouble. If I don't help him, I'll be stuck with the guilt for the rest of my life! "What in hell…?!" exclaimed Seifer as Lunatic Pandora whizzed past him.

Squall finally awoke. _Fuck! Why the hell am I not in heaven yet?! Damn, all these memories of Rinoa are flooding back to me. I'm sorry we couldn't meet where we promised, Rinoa. Forgive me…_thought Squall as he painfully drifted back into unconsciousness, his nightmares awaiting his return…

_The pain's too much!_ thought Rinoa as she ran after the drifting mirage of Lunatic Pandora. She finally stopped running and sat down. _Ow! The pain in my stomach is getting worse. _Only the excruciating pain in her extremities and her throbbing skull kept her awake._ The pain is the only thing keeping me alive. Omigod! Is that what I hope it is? _Rinoa gathered what remained of her energy and crawled towards the blue wrapper. _Chocolate! _She gobbled down the remaining chocolate in the wrapper with gusto.

"Now where do we go?" complained Selphie. She had every right to complain. She was tired because she had not had a good night's sleep since she was in FH. She had drunk no water for 8 hours. Her head and feet were throbbing from all the walking. Fortunately, Selphie found a package with 24 jars of Peach Jelly in it before they left Edea's house. On the way, she had finished four jars of the jelly and was ready to throw up anytime. Moreover, of course, Zell turned her into a fugitive. Her frustration with Zell was at its threshold. On the other hand, Irvine and Quistis' frustration was gleaming to every monster nearby, scaring them away. Edea seemed calm, cool, and collected, yet her insides were chaotic. _How could this have happened? It wasn't my fault I killed Deling! I was under Ultimecia's control. Now, I've dragged my "children" down with me. I deserve to die for doing these things, not to mention all that jelly. _Zell was trailing behind the group thinking. _Why are they so mad at me? I helped build the raft didn't I? Well, I guess if not for me we wouldn't need a raft in the first place. And that jelly! You've gotta loves Peach Jelly but 5 jars is more than what someone oughtta finish in a year. _

"I don't know" replied Edea.

"I don't care where we go as long as Zell isn't there," said Irvine as Selphie and Quistis snickered, to Zell's disgust.

"That's it! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS. SO CUT IT OUT AND GET IN LINE!" screamed Edea angrily. This shocked them completely.

"Yes, matron."

"Better"

"So how about Esthar?" asked Irvine.

"Laguna won't like the negative publicity" replied Quistis

"Trabia Garden!" said Selphie excitedly

"Umm, Trabia Garden is not there anymore" said Edea softly

"WHAT!" shrieked Selphie

"Don't worry its still there. It's just not in Trabia anymore. I'll explain it to you aboard the raft."

"Balamb?" 

"They would love to get their hands on 20 million gil."

"Centra Ruins?"

"They'd likely check there too"

"FH?"

"Mayor Dobe isn't especially fond of SeeDs."

"Deling City?" wondered Irvine

"Are you crazy?!" asked Quistis, "That's where they're going to execute us."

"We'll be right under their noses. Galbadia is too ignorant to check there. Why not?"

"So its settled, we're going to Deling City" said Edea.

"I'm not coming with you" said Zell, "We'll be safer if we split up. I'll go to Shumi Village. We can go to FH, buy our disguises and split."

"F-Fine." Said Edea

Before they entered the raft, they fought a Jelleye and killed it. They used its fins as the rudder for the raft. 

Zell, you know I can't stop you. Just be careful. Please. 

The pukefest began 10 feet from shore. They would never eat Peach Jelly again.

Chapter 7

Panting and wheezing ran Seifer across the dusty ground, trying his best to catch up with Lunatic Pandora._ There goes my last chocolate bar._ Seifer bit the wrapping open and gobbled up the last chocolate bar, leaving it to drop on the ground. _If I don't get aboard Lunatic Pandora and find Squall, I would never be able to live with myself._

_ _

"Come in." said Dr. Odine, rereading the two cut articles which were pasted on a small piece of corrugated cardboard. His secretary entered, "Doctor, we were able to arrange the flight to Deling City via the Dollet Dukedom. It leaves in 8 hours." Dr. Odine put down the board and nodded to the secretary. She left leaving the doctor alone to contemplate his next actions. 

"Please come in." said Laguna as a confused Cid Kramer walked into President Loire's chambers. "Please, have a seat" said Laguna as he motioned the headmaster to a leather couch.

"Is there a problem, President Loire?"

"Please, call me Laguna. I'm sure you remember Ellone don't you. She is my, err, niece."

"Oh really, Ellone's powers are truly remarkable. Were you able to meet her aboard the White SeeD ship?"

"No, she came here via an Esthar warship. Unfortunately, she has fallen under a state of comatose."

Cid's expression changed from glee to shock, and then to fear.

"When? How? Why?"

"She fell unconscious when she heard the news of Squall's disappearance. I, myself, am quite worried about Squall. Not to mention your wife, Edea, and the SeeDs involved in the assassination of the Galbadian Vice President. Those SeeDs were close to both Ellone and I."

"What is the intention of your calling me here?" said Cid, who was frustrated as it is, he didn't need to be reminded about his troubles.

"I want you to find them."

"What!?"

"I want you to find them, your wife and those SeeDs"

"Why me?"

"Cid, may I call you that?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, I can't leave Esthar for certain reasons. I'll be here, trying to locate Squall through radar, while you find them bring them here for me to hide them until things cool down. And you are the best person to do that"

"What do I do?"

"I want you to go to Dollet. There you shall present this letter to the Card Queen's father, since he owes me a favor, he would be glad to lend you a ship to use in your journey. I can't give you one right now because Esthar's oversight committee may not allow it. They may even get suspicious. Use the ship to find and rescue them. Sail into Fisherman's Horizon where I have a submarine docked. This submarine will get you past the groundwater gate of Esthar to our sewers; you can then exit to the palace basement and drop them off here."

"I'll be glad to help. But how do I know you won't turn them in?" said Cid, eyeing Laguna suspiciously.

"You will be flying to Dollet with the great Doctor Odine."

"Answer my question." Retorted Cid angrily

"I love Ellone too much to do that. I have a confession to make. I had a son with my wife Raine, who past away years ago. My son was sent to your orphanage with Ellone. Before I left to save Ellone, who was kidnapped to be the successor to Sorceress Adel, Raine and I already agreed to what his name would be…Squall."

Chapter 8

"Your Excellency, I believe this is the location of the source of the signals." said a Galbadian technician to Biggs. Biggs opened the screen between the cockpit and the quarters to tell the pilot to land his presidential VTOL aircraft. "Yes sir" replied the pilot, who could barely hear his president's voice from the drone of the engine. Biggs stepped off the aircraft the moment it landed. "Wedge!" screamed Biggs ecstatic with seeing his comrade alive. There was an eerie green glow in his eyes as he sat down with Biggs. 

"Our plan is in full motion." Said Biggs, "We're gonna execute those assholes to show the world that Galbadia means business! I'm not gonna give those dopes a single gil for capturing those idiots who tried to kill you. Then after the execution, we're gonna reveal that you're alive and shock the world right outta its axis! I couldn't have thought of it better myself. Great job, Wedge! Uhh, Wedge? WEDGE? "

"Whadda we do now?" asked Raijin. "QUIET" said Fujin sternly. 

"I'm sick and tired of staying in Balamb and all, ya know. I mean all you do is fish with our only rod, when's it gonna be my turn, Fujin?" 

"SHUT UP!!!" said Fujin, completely focused on her fishing.

"I wanna get outta here. All these Galbadian soldiers are checkin' in all the houses for Zell and those other dweebs. Mebbe we oughtta go back ta Garden."

"GARDEN?"

"Yeah! Then we'll become the greatest SeeDs of all time, ya know. An' we'll do for-"

"-SEIFER!" interrupted Fujin. They then bought a train ticket to Dollet via Timber.

As usual, Raijin rode coach while Fujin rode First Class.

"Hello, Dr. Odine, this is Ward, President Loire's secretary."

"Didn't Laguna mention that you couldn't talk?"

"He bought me an artificial throat. That Laguna won't stop giving."

Dr. Odine replied to the throaty voice on the line,

"Good for you. Now, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, you will be flying to Galbadia via Dollet with Balamb Garden's Headmaster Cid Kramer."

"I would be delighted to meet his acquaintance."

"Good day, doctor" said Ward as he hung up. Dr. Odine began thinking. Perhaps I can coax Mr. Kramer into telling me where those damn SeeDs are.

Posted on Balamb Garden's online Bulletin Board was the official announcement of the temporary Headmastership of Dr. Kadowaki. 

Chapter 9

Blip, Blip went the radar screen at Lunar Gate. The green dot at the lower right of the screen caught Laguna's attention. "Can you tell me the precise location of that green dot south of Esthar?"

"Yes sir, that would be the Kashkabald Desert." Replied the radar technician.

"What is it?"

"Our satellite photos have been scanned and it seems to be an Esthar spacecraft. Its blueprints are stored in our database and it was apparently created during the reign of Sorceress Adel. I believe it was used to launch Adel into space." Said the technician who put down the printed file he was reading from. Laguna then wondered aloud, "Ragnarok?"

Maybe the chocolate bar wasn't such a good idea. Rinoa's sorceress abilities began to kick in and made her float high above everything. What's happening to me? That's Lunatic Pandora! I have to land on it. She hovered towards the speeding craft and landed on top of it. Her lack of energy caused her to fade into unconsciousness. Not too far away was Seifer. Oh my God! Is that Rinoa? I have to get to her now! Then Seifer began to run as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Argh, Why the f*** am I still alive?" thought Squall angrily when he woke up.Damn, I want to die. I deserve to die for losing the only person I truly loved. No. NO. NO! NOOOOO! Squall's insides' screaming for mercy failed to keep him awake, away from his nightmares.

By afternoon, at about 3:00, Edea, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, and Zell arrived at FH Harbor. "We don't have much time left," said Edea, "so it would be best if we say our goodbyes now." "Hold on," said Irvine, "That thingy docked nearby looks familiar." "Yeah, it does look familiar." said Selphie. "That would be GTG, the new garden I told you guys about," said Edea," and there's no way I would allow any of you to visit, its too risky"

"Right" muttered Irvine and Selphie. "Its about time we get those disguises." 

Fortunately, noone saw Edea, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis head east through Horizon Bridge. Zell was able to make an easy escape west as well.

Martine sat in his desk as his team made their report. "Isn't there anything unusual?"

"No sir, except that we found a parts of a jelleye on a raft beached up in the harbor."

"A jelleye can only be found in Centra, so it must be them! They would most likely hide in Esthar. We'll make good use of that 20 million gil!"

Chapter 10

"Good evening." said Cid to his co-passenger. "Yes, it is one isn't it." replied Dr. Odine, "I'm Dr. Odine, I believe ve met ven discussing the agreement on Garden's para-magic and Guardian Force principles. Cid Kramer, right?" 

"Yes, it is nice to have met once more."

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind my asking, vat is your business in Dollet."

Having caught Cid off guard with his question, he smiled, waiting for the headmaster's reply. Damn, what do I tell him? It would be too jeopardous to reveal my objectives. This may be a problem. "Pres. Loire has some work in Dollet that he would like me to personally check on. He promised me that Balamb Garden would benefit from the results." Ha! I can see right through him. Now how do I benefit from his stupidity? "Does it by any chance involve the SeeDs who killed-". "were accused of killing the Galbadian Vice President? No, it does not." corrected Cid bluntly. "Oh." So much for extracting information! The rest of the flight was uneventful.

"Owwwwww!" shrieked Raijin when Fujin kicked his shin, "How was I supposed to know Garden isn't here?!" "SHUT UP!" screamed Fujin for all of Timber to hear. "Fine, we'll spend the night here, then go to Dollet at the crack of dawn. Izzat fine with ya?" asked Raijin. But Fujin had already left, she had booked a hotel room for the night.

I must never again appoint Xu as the one woman Disciplinary Committee. Thought Dr, Kadowaki as she scanned the piles of names of people who were not being "disciplined". As she looked at one of the lists, she said to Xu, sitting in her desk nearby, "Nida? Why is his name here?"

"He was goofing off instead off piloting Garden."

"BUT GARDEN IS DOCKED! HE HAS NO REASON TO PILOT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!" screamed Dr. Kadowaki as she marched out of the infirmary, her head throbbing with all the stress. Now I know how poor Cid feels, I wonder what he's up to.

Dr. Kadowaki entered the Quad hoping to find some solace in the peace and quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_The doctor's ear-peircing scream woke all of Garden. She stood, under the stars, beside the waves, staring at the corpse of the president of Galbadia._


	2. Chapters 11-20

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Great! I'm still here! I guess I have no other choice but to try to get home. If I run away back into my nightmares, I will never see Rinoa again. Squall stood up and began to walk to where his instincts told him to walk. Then suddenly, the whir of Lunatic Pandora hovering past him caught him off guard, off guard enough to not notice that a body was on a collision course with him. THUD! 

"My feet hurt." complained Selphie as she limped towards the Timber hotel. "We're almost there" groaned Edea. By dawn, they had entered Timber and were limping their way to the hotel. Quistis said, "Matron, we, umm, have a problem. You see, we spent all our gil on the disguises, and our SeeD salary is still with Squall". "No problem," said Irvine,"we'll win our way in through a card game." "Our cards are with Zell," replied Selphie. "Let's card some monsters outside Timber," said Quistis. "Forget it. There is no way we will survive a fight without rest. We can't rest without gil. Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to play cards among us. And Squall already drained me of all my cards" said Edea. "Hey, I've an idea," said Selphie, "Quistis, remember on our first SeeD mission, we stayed in the house of that friend of Rinoa who's also a freedom fighter." 

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we stay at her place first."

:"Why not"

"Lead the way, I forgot where the house was."

Stupid lake! thought Zell angrily, How the hell do I get across? As Zell stood looking at the impassable Great Salt Lake, he saw something hover towards him. Hey! It's that GTG thingy Matron told us about. I think I saw it docked in FH. They might be going to Esthar, so maybe I oughtta sneak aboard. He hid behind a clump of snow and watched Galbadia-Trabia Garden land nearby. A bunch of students stepped out and began searching for footprints. Good thing I read all those detective novels in Garden's library. They're not gonna find my wiped out footprints there. One student checked an area close to Zell's clump of snow. Perfect! Zell attacked him and KO'd him instantly. He then shed his merchant outfit and wore the student's clothes. The leader of the student's signaled them to return to GTG. Zell happily stepped aboard with the others.

"You're coming with us!" said the Galbadian soldier to Rinoa as she awoke. "Where are you taking me!" shrieked Rinoa. "You're gonna be interrogated, you b****" Rinoa then released a flash of red light, which streaked across Lunatic Pandora, KO'ing everyone else aboard. She now had complete control of Lunatic Pandora.

A Galbadian helicopter hovering over Edea's house shattered to bits as an energy field surrounded it. A puff of gray smoke appeared inside, releasing Sorceress Ultimecia!

"Aaaaaaaaah" screamed the Galbadian soldiers as a puff of blue smoke released Sorceress Adel. She then omitted a flash of radiant energy, killing everyone aboard who isn't a sorceress. Just then, a force field surrounded Lunatic Pandora

"Mommmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy" screamed a couple of kids who where playing near the fire cavern. They ran away as the force field which scared them surrounded all of Balamb. A mysterious glow then glinted off the magma in the cavern as NORG was released. 

It then began to rain…all over the planet!

Chapter 12

"She's gone?" muttered poor Zone repeatedly. "Aww, come on Zone," reassured Watts, "I'm sure she's fine." The newly installed radar dish on the White SeeD ship received the news of Rinoa's disappearance, to Zone's utter dismay. The two comrades sat under the in the cabin, watching the heavy rain fall everywhere, contemplating their situation. "I'm so sorry, Zone" said the leader as he entered their cabin, "I wish there was something I could do." And for the first time since he heard the news, Zone smiled. He then said, "Yes, sir, there is something you can do. I am gonna find Rinoa, and bring her back home. Sir, I would like to leave you and begin my quest, but I shall return to repay the favors you have done for me and my friend Watts."

"I think it would be best for me to accompany Zone" added Watts

"Zone and Watts, you have been invaluable to our crew ever since you have been with us. There is no favor to repay. Good luck on your mission" said the leader as he performed a SeeD salute to Zone and Watts, who quickly saluted back.

The White SeeDs stood in the rain, waving at their departing comrades, who waved back before walking deeper into the Kashkabald desert. I'm really gonna miss those guys. When I find Rinoa, I'm gonna bring her with me to the White SeeDs and stay with them permanently. Zone's train of thought was interrupted by Watts exclamation, "Whoa, cool spaceship!"

Laguna walked into Lunar Gate, hoping for any trace of Squall's whereabouts. He entered the radar viewing room and asked the technician, "Has anything changed since last night?" 

"Great timing, your Excellency, the green dot I identified last night is currently moving towards Timber." Laguna looked at the dot wide-eyed. Who the hell could possibly be flying Ragnarok? Could it be…Squall!?

"Sir, we have received several Galbadia-wide complaints about the temporary shut-down of train service to Balamb" Great! More problems, just what I need. "Dismissed" Don't they ever learn that what leaders do is for their own good? All of Galbadia has been in frenzy since we recovered Biggs' cadaver and placed it in Deling's Mausoleum in Tomb of the Unknown King. I can't call of the hunt for those SeeDs because the people think he was also responsible for Biggs' death. Now I cannot even have a moment to myself to grieve for the disappearance of my daughter. Now…I am no longer General Caraway, I am now President Caraway, and if the trend is continued, my life is in grave danger. I just took my oath and now I have to give a speech and make my first decree, as all former Galbadian Presidents have. I don't want to make a speech! Why don't they just let me wallow in my utter sadness for the rest of my days? "Sir," spoke the Galbadian soldier, "we are ready to hear your speech now." Caraway stood up from his seat not having a clue on what to say. Then, he smiled. I cannot save Rinoa, I'll do the next best thing, I will make her proud! He then stepped into the balcony of the Presidential Residence. He straightened his tie and looked at the video cameras, which will dispatch what he will say throughout the world. Here goes nothing. "My fellow Galbadians, I stand before you as the newly appointed president of this fine country, I would like to inform you of my first decree, I shall now grant the fine cities of Timber and Dollet, complete independence and autonomy to Winhill village." There were cheers and there were boos, the rest were silent with awe. I love you Rinoa, my only wish is for you to know that I love you…

While all that took place, Wedge was holding his sniper rifle, waiting for the perfect moment to squeeze the trigger…. 

Chapter 13

"Woo hoo!" shouted the women partying at the Dollet Communications Center on the mountain beside Dollet. "Isn't it great they've freed Dollet and Timber?" said Cid happily to Dr. Odine as the jet landed. "Hmph," said Odine rudely. There goes my plan! "Thanks for everything!" said Cid as he walked towards into Dollet itself. Unfortunately, all access to Dollet had been denied because of their street party. Everyone arriving by train or on DCC would have to wait four or so hours for the partying to subside.

"Let's paahtay!" shouted Selphie as they said their goodbyes to the leader of the Forest Fox. "I'm sorry, I just found out that the trains have shut down for today" said Edea as she ran back to the group from the ticket booth. 

"Let's walk to Deling instead" said Irvine

"If we do, we oughtta leave now, because they're closing the gates of Timber like they did in Dollet in…two minutes"

"Then let's leave now". After the goodbyes, they ran towards the gate, making it just in time.

"Ahhhhhhh, Dammit!" shouted Martine, "return to your dorm" 

"Yes sir" The students scrambled out of his office, giving Martine some time to contemplate his next move. I see that I've miscalculated their destination. They will most likely be somewhere in Galbadia. "Set course for Timber." "Yes sir!"

Zell got off GTG in Esthar and...

"Aww, come on" said a frustrated Zell, " I'll pay you back when I have the money." 

"No can do" replied the car salesman, "You pay now, or you don't get the car."

Zell lit up, "I have another idea, why don't we play a card game."

"I want money, not-"

"Yo, I doubt you have these cards" said Zell as he flashed his cards to the salesman.

"Indeed, these are rare. But-"

"I'll make you a deal you can't refuse. If you win, you get to keep all of my cards. If I win, I get the car and you get to keep yours. And the best part is that you get to choose the cards I will use."

"Deal!" said the salesman, his mouth watering just thinking of getting all those cards, "Mind you, the only person in all of Esthar who has ever beat me at cards is President Laguna. Your cards will be…all Gespers. You can never crush my all Jumbo Cactuar deck!

"Damn, that's nasty." said Zell

Let the card game begin!

The rules are Same and Plus. I will refer to the upper-left portion as UL, upper as U, C as center, and so on. The score will follow. In the order, Zell-Salesman

"You go first," said the salesman. Zell placed his card at UR. Score 1-0

"Take this!" said the salesman who placed his card at R flipping UR. Score 0-2

"Oh yeah? Zell placed his card at C flipping R and UR. Score 3-0

"Amateurs, Hmph" the salesman placed his card at U flipping C, R, UR. Score 0-4

Zell smiled and placed his card at LR. Score 1-4

"Hah, I know what you've got planned. Forget it!" the salesman placed his card at LL. Score 1-5

"Guess I can't fool you." Zell placed his card at D. Score 2-5

"Forget it. You lost! Hahaha!" the salesman placed his final card at L. Score 2-6

"Oh really?" Zell placed his final card at UL flipping U, UR, R, C. Score 7-2. Zell wins!

"Yeah, baby!!!"

"Fine, you win. Take the stupid car."

"Thanks man, and see ya around" said Zell as he drove his car into the rainy, Esthar highways.

Zone and Watts were flying towards Timber, jumping and screaming when they're not piloting. On their way, a concentration of magic from the south shot past their right.

Another from the bottom shot past their left. In addition, another from above shot behind them.

"What the hell…?" said a bewildered Zone. "Who cares?" said Watts. Zone shrugged and continued flying the Ragnarok 

Ultimecia, NORG, and Adel simultaneously said, "Damn, missed."

Rinoa did not expect to see Adel roaming around Lunatic Pandora. What is she doing here? She tried walking up to her and got repelled away.

Ow! My head! What the, Squall? SQUALL!"SQUALL!" screamed Seifer. Squall came to, yawned, and then focused his eyes. "Seifer?" said Squall as he stood up and grabbed his gunblade. "Whoa Squall, I'm not here to kill you, man. I'm free again and I want to help you. And, I'm…sorry". Squall, shocked with Seifer's words, stared at Seifer, who was sitting down covering his face with his arm. Squall offered his hand to Seifer. Seifer stood up and shook hands with Squall. Then, they hugged.

Chapter 14

"Open the gates!" shouted the head Galbadian soldier to the subordinates, who reopened the gates of Dollet to the outsiders and trains once more. "At last" said Cid, bored insane from the three hour wait. Cid walked into Dollet Square and started observing. Apparently, they've moved the party into they're homes. The Card Queen's father, eh. Better do some research at the pub. So Cid walked into the pub and saw the last people he expected to see going upstairs. What're they doing here? Maybe I'll surprise them! Cid had a mischievous grin on his face as he followed them upstairs. He went upstairs and saw Fujin in a card game with Raijin intently watching. Cid slowly crept behind them and patted the two on their shoulders. They turned around and saw Cid smiling at them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed the two simultaneously while Cid laughed like he never laughed before. When the laughing and screaming subsided, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," said Raijin shyly, "ya see we wanna go back ta Garden and become SeeDs, ya know." 

"I'd love to have you back, but I can't right now. I have my own mission to accomplish first." Cid explained Laguna's instructions to them. Fujin then looked at Raijin, who then looked back at Fujin. They nodded at each other simultaneously. "Sir," said Fujin, "we wanna help you in your mission." 

"I don't think I can-"

"But sir, you'll need a bodyguard and we can be those bodyguards"

Cid hesitated, "Are you sure?

"Yup"

"Fine then, I'd love to have your help."

"Ya need ta go ta the Card Queen's father, right? I'll show ya where he lives" said Raijin as he left with Cid and Fujin following behind him.

A moment later, Cid, Fujin, and Raijin arrived at the residence of the Card Queen's father. Cid knocked on the open door and peeped inside. He saw the Card Queen talking with her father. The Card Queen blushed and said, "Come in, how can I help you."

"I'd like to speak with your father." Cid handed him the document and explained the situation. The father nodded and said, "I would be delighted to help. Here are the keys to my yacht, it is beached at the beach and it hasn't been christened yet so call it whatever you want."

"Thanks" said Cid as he walked outside with the two following closely.

"That was pretty nice of you, father" Said the Card Queen

"Kind? I put a radar receptor in there in case someone steals it. Now we can track down his location and give it to Pres. Caraway. Think of it with me daughter, 20 million gil!"

As the trio arrived at the beach, Raijin saw an empty bottle, picked it up, and said, "Let's christen it." 

"Go ahead"

"Let's call it Fujin, Raijin and Cid"

"Fine with me" said Cid, who gave the bottle to Raijin to do the honors. He smashed the bottle on the left side of the boat, breaking the wood, and revealing a gizmo hidden inside.

"A radar receptor, eh. Why that rotten son-of-a-b****." Cid then threw the receptor on the back of a dolphin leaving Dollet.

"Whoa, good one, sir" said Raijin as he helped Cid and Fujin aboard.

They left in 3 minutes.

Dr. Odine had a new plan. As he stepped off the truck from Galbadia Missile Base where his jet was parked, he walked into the Presidential Residence. The guards escorted him to Caraway's suite, where he was intently looking at a picture of Rinoa. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. Odine looking at his watch. He placed the picture in his desk drawer.

"Have a seat"

"Thank you," the doctor went straight to the point, "I know how to get your daughter back"

"How!?" said Caraway, his eyes gleaming. 

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet. First you must give me ze sole permission to capture ze fugitives."

"You have my permission, now how will-"

"Give me 20 million gil in advance." Caraway wrote something in a piece of paper and said, "Present this to the treasurer, he will give you the gil. Now will you tell me how you will save Rinoa?" 

"Sure" smiled Dr. Odine.

Chapter 15

Balamb Garden's radio frequency has been flooded with questions from the journalists; some even flew to Cactuar Island just for an interview. Dr. Kadowaki had no choice. "Nida, I want you to set course for the Deep Sea Research Center. We will leave at 1100 hours." "Sure."

It's a good thing I know how to operate all kinds of machines. I still don't get those laserlike thingies that missed us by just an inch. It was a fluke that I made it here even through all that damn rain! "Yo, Zone. What happened? Let's party" said Watts. Zone put his thought down for the moment and continued dancing.

"This rain is really slowing us down" said Selphie. She and the party were resting near Obel Lake. "Yeah, we even went the wrong way" added Irvine. Edea brushed the rainwater off her hair and motioned them to follow her. It was going to be a long walk.

It began to rain harder.

Cid had a hard time steering the FRC through the stormy seas. Fujin and Raijin were bailing the water from the boat to keep it from capsizing. "I see land, ya know!" said Raijin happily. Cid barely managed to dock it at the Eldbeak Peninsula. They ran to the nearest Chocobo Forest. Since it was devoid of any humans, Cid decided to make himself at home, well, sort of.

"Damn car!" Zell was really pissed off, "Great, now I have to walk the rest of the way!" Zell ran into the huge forest and found his way into the Chocobo Holy Forest. "Where's Chocoboy?" wondered Zell, "Never mind, I don't think the Chocobos will mind"

"How's the messenger service?" asked the Shumi. 

"It's great" replied the frustrated Chocoboy. He had been the messenger for the Shumis since the rain had begun. He begged the Head Shumi to let him stay down here. He was allowed to, on the condition that he would serve as the Shumis' messenger boy until the rain stopped. "Another errand, I'm a messenger boy not a gopher" muttered Chocoboy as he sealed the elevator to the Village.

It's a good thing Ward sealed Esthar proper. I can't believe that I am stranded here in Lunar Gate, and now that Squall is in Timber, or so I hope, I can't do a damn thing! I hope Kiros is still staying with Ellone. "Sir, we have the report of our meteorology department. The cause of the rain is apparently unknown." 

"How is the accessibility of the other places?"

"Sir, Tears Point is under water and is only accessible by helicopter. Lunatic Pandora Research has been evacuated and is under water and is completely inaccessible. Sorceress Memorial is under water, locked up tight, and is completely inaccessible. Lunar Gate's force seal will last a few more days."

"Thank you."

Come to think of it, why the hell is Squall in Timber?

"Head for Balamb!" shouted Martine to the pilot. GTG barely made it past Esthar. They had had a horrible time out at sea trying to keep the Garden from capsizing. What the fuck…wondered Martine as GTG stood adjacent to an impenetrable force field surrounding Balamb.

"We have to go to Dollet!" screamed Edea. They were almost there when they ran into a Wendigo. I can't take this rain! Die you fuckin monster! DIE!!! Irvine went insane and summoned Quezacotl to destroy the Wendigo. "Irvine, NOOOOO!!" 

Four bodies lay afloat drifting towards the shore.

"What in hell…!?" wondered Laguna as Tears Point hovered above the water and flew towards Centra Ruins.

Chapter 16

How much longer do I have to wait until this asshole comes into range? Wedge sat there, still waiting for the perfect moment. Not too far away at the tomb of the Unknown King, the Deling Presidential Mausoleum lay devoid of corpses and surrounded by reporters. "What must have happened?…. Who stole their bodies?…. What does President Caraway have to say about this?" The flurry of camera flashes and heavy rain was not a splendid sight.

This forest is going to be underwater soon. I have to keep going! Earlier, Zell had foundone of the Chocobos familiar. Turns out, that chocobo was Boko. "Come on, Boko, we're going north"

That Caraway is a fool. Only a fool would be such an idiot. Ha! Dr. Odine was given permission to find the fugitives. That idiot actually believes I will turn in those morons. I have another use for them. Lucky for him, I may be able to save his daughter. However, I probably won't. Gwahahahaha! Dr. Odine set aside his thoughts as his jet neared Winhill, his next destination.

There is something terribly wrong, why is Tears Point hovering above Centra Ruins? And how do I get to Squall. Laguna was in a risky situation. "Sir," said a technician, "we need to relieve our barrier immediately or it may collapse, we have 5 minutes and counting til the barrier collapses." Damn! Now we need to be evacuated. "Is there a way to relieve the barriers without flooding us?" 

"Its risky, but possible"

"How?"

"By generating a tremendous amount of potential energy then loading it to our barrier, we can gain as much as a week's worth of barrier energy."

"Like I said, how?"

"By launching a projectile, unfortunately, the other country we may hit might declare war with us. For the sake of national security, we must not launch any projectiles. Besides, it is against the law" 

Damn oversight committee!Then it hit him. "What about a capsule"

"A capsule is still a projectile, sir"

"Launch me to Timber"

"WHAT!"

"I am ordering you to launch me to Timber"

"Your Excellency, that would be violating three of our laws: the projectile launching act, the capsule usage code, and the most recent of the three, the presidential exit restraint law, which forbids you to leave Esthar."

"Your loyalty and integrity to your nation is admirable, young man, but what about your loyalty and integrity to your planet, your kind, your very existence. I have seen none of that mentioned in what you have just said. I have not been wrong before. When I smelled something fishy, I got down to the bottom of things and fixed everything. Now as your leader and comrade I am asking for your cooperation"

"Yes sir, you have my cooperation"

"Good, now prepare for the launching"

"Yes sir" Within 2 minutes the projectile was ready for launch.

"Are all the coordinates ready?" asked the head technician

"Yes sir" replied the subordinate

"Let the countdown begin"

5…4…3…2…1…Launch!

Meanwhile, in deep space…

"Sir, there seems to be a dead monster floating towards the ship."

"What! Take it in and have it dissected." 

Three engineers from Esthar's Communications Spatial Base were sent to recover the body of the floating propagator. They did not have a hard time bringing it back for observation. 

"Sir, apparently this creature seemed to have been "haunting" Esthar's former flagship, the Ragnarok."

"Place it under tight surveillance immediately"

"Yes sir" Unfortunately, the Propagator was only asleep and it woke up while being transported to the surveillance room. It feasted on its transporters and consumed everyone else on board the satellite. They were not able to send a distress signal in time. 

"D-Don't! P-Please! I have a w-w-wife and three k-kids! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"*Gobble****Burp***" It even consumed the people who were going to escape through the escape pods.

It also managed to set the satellite on a collision course with the Deep Sea Research Center and escape the way it came in before the satellite even began falling.

Now where do we go? Martine was in a huge mess. He had to save his students. I've got it! "Set course for Centra Ruins"

"Yes sir"

"Doctor, we have confirmed that Esthar's communications satellite is on a collision course with Deep Sea Research Center. Doctor? Damn! She fainted! Hey you, you're her apprentice right? Take her to the infirmary and take care of her. Nida kept replaying the situation repeatedly. The satellite is going to destroy us in about 3 hours, and Xu, the "Queen of Gung-ho" is doing absolutely nothing. It's time to take matters into my own hands! Nida immediately steered the Garden westward. Xu is gonna kill me, but I have no choice.

"You incompetent buffoon!! You screwed up the coordinates and now our President is heading to Fisherman's Horizon instead of Timber!!!"

"Sorry sir"

"YOU'RE SUSPENDED!!!"

"Isn't there another form of transportation we can use?" asked Cid. The two just sat under the chicobo scented shade while shaking their heads.

"Maybe we can fly, or glide! I've always wanted ta go around the world with a hang glider. That's one of my dreams, ya know!" said Raijin. Fujin groaned, while Cid seemed immersed in thought. Then…

"Raijin! You're a genius"

"Really? Thanks!"

"We can build add fins to our boat so it can glide over water."

"I think we can get those from the Grendels I saw nearby, ya know"

"Great, Let's get a move on!"

What's wrong with her? Thought Rinoa as she followed Adel to the top of Lunatic Pandora. She tried once to communicate with Adel, who then flung her past the shield, far away…

Squall and Seifer were busy talking when a projectile hit them. It came to and looked them straight in the eye. "RINOA!!" 

"SQUALL, SEIFER!!!"

Rinoa kissed the two boys' cheeks while Squall and Seifer hugged her.

She's back! No more are my nightmares; my life is whole once more!

Never since birth, had Squall experienced such joy, such happiness in his heart and soul. 

Squall tried to stifle a smile, but failed miserably. 

Whoa, check out Squall's pearly whites. I have got to borrow his toothpaste!

Chapter 17

"Zone," said Watts, refreshed from his post-party nap, "Isn't it time we began looking for Rinoa?" 

"You're right. Meet me in the Ragnarok in ten minutes"

"Don't forget your acidity pills" replied Watts coyly

"Ha Ha, very funny"

Fifteen minutes later, the Ragnarok was flying over Centra when…

"Whoa! Watts, check this out" 

"Whoa" 

"What is it"

"I think its Tears Point, I read about it in a book once"

"Is it supposed to fly?"

"No"

"Then why is it flying?"

"You don't think"

"RINOA?" said the two in unison

Zone revved up Ragnarok to the max and clawed its way through the shield.

Tremendous sized waves began to travel in all directions from the impact of the satellite. One wave reportedly splashed its way into Winhill. Another wave completely surrounded Edea's house. GTG was north of Centra and barely evaded the tsunami. Balamb Garden was safe from the waves in Cactuar Island. Unfortunately, since there was a lot of flooding in Esthar, several tsunamis traveled above Esthar and dissipated in the icy Trabia region.

"NIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Xu, "You idiot! Your instructions were too remain still while we evacuate. Thanks to you, our plan failed!"

"Umm, actually, if not for me, we would have lost Garden, our home, to your goddamn ignorance" I then walked out of the room leaving Xu dazed.

Nida replayed the scenes in the past few hours in his head again. That was his version of analysis. "By popular vote, our pilot Nida has been elected to lead Balamb Garden in the stead of our beloved Dr. Kadowaki." *applause*

"I want to…apologize for my, err, gung-ho way of doing things"

"No problem"

"I was too immersed in my power. Like the saying goes 'Absolute Power Corrupts…'" Oh God, not another one of Xu's speeches!

"Nida, the first tsunami is coming from the West!"

"I'm heading north of Cactuar Island"

10 minutes later

"Evasion successful. Another tsunami is coming from the East"

"I'm staying here"

10 minutes later

"Evasion successful once more. I believe that the last tsunami is coming from East once more. Unfortunately, this one is big enough to pass on top of Cactuar Island"

"I'm going back to Deep Sea Research"

"WHAT?!"

"That is an executive decision, Xu, and you cannot stop me."

"F-Fine"

Fortunately for Nida, the tsunami was, as predicted, toppled by the waves and passing islands. He was whistling a happy tune, piloting Balamb Garden to its destination, to investigate.

Martine had had enough trouble already. He did not need this. "What is that?"

"Sir, it appears to be Esthar's Tears Point, should we dock and investigate?"

"No, we are going back to Esthar to investigate"

"But the weather-"

"No buts, get moving"

"Daddy"

"Yes"

"What are those people doing"

"What the…?" The father and daughter, who were bonding at Balamb Harbor, stared at the four bodies floating outside the energy field.

"What's happening now, Daddy."

"It seems the four bodies are getting sucked down a whirlpool"

"Wow!"

Upon waking up…

"Ahhhhhhh! This isn't Timber!"  
"Of course it isn't," replied the master fisherman, "Mayor Dobe is expecting you"

"Oh, thanks"

Laguna then stood up and walked away from the angry crowd of people surrounding his capsule. Laguna then looked up and saw why. My capsule must have caused that huge hole in FH's barrier. It's a good thing FH has several amazing engineers or I would be in deep shit! I'm gonna personally fire the person responsible for this screw-up. It must've been that guy I gave a speech to. It's been years since I have given a formal speech. I've still got knack for it! Laguna arrived at the mayoral residence with a smile on his face. He then knocked on the door. Mayor Dobe opened the door without any expression on his face. "Are these your weapons?" said Dobe in a condescending tone. I like this guy's tact. "Yes they are, thanks for recovering them"

"When can you leave"

Okay, a little tact is good, but this guy is a nutcase. "I don't know really"

"I'll give you one of our boats and open the dock for your passage"

"Fine, thanks for your hospitality."

Dobe slammed the door on the foreigner. 

Like I said, he's a complete nutcase. He reminds me of Squall, though.

"Ohh", groaned Edea as she woke up. She focused her eyes and saw Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis fighting NORG in the Fire Cavern. "Matron! Help!"

"I-I'm coming" replied Edea, her children were fighting a losing battle. I need to gain the upper hand. She scooped up some magma with a spoon shaped rock and tossed it to NORG. NORG then grabbed the four in his hands and threw them towards Balamb; they crash landed through a roof and into Zell's room.

NORG then spoke into a gamma wave radio, "I had some intruders a while ago"

"Did you get rid of them" replied a deep voice

"They did not pose any challenge at all"

"Whoa, Boko, you can stop now" said Zell. He and Boko were high atop a mountain, the only part of Trabia which was not covered in water. Shumi Village was in sight an under water. Zell had no idea on how to get across. I need to float my way to the mountain on top of Shumi Village. How do I do that? I've got it! Zell KO'd a Snow Lion with two consecutive summonings of Eden. He stole some Mesmerize blades from a Mesmerize and used them as oars to use while floating on the carcass of the Snow Lion. After a while, he and Boko landed above the mountain next to Shumi Village. Man…I-Its cold. I can't take the cold any…lon-ger. Zell's teeth chattered as he drifted to unconsciousness…

Seen in the latest issue of Tim. Mani: Four new leaders elected: Balamb's Mrs. Dincht,

Timber's own editor of the periodical Tim. Mani,

Winhill's own flower shop owner,

Dollet's own Card Queen.

These people are the new elected leaders of their respective countries, or villages

Perfect! Breathe…Relax…Aim…Squeeze…Shoot! The bullet was shot directly at Caraway's chest.

At the same time in FH…

Perfect! Breathe…Relax…Aim…Squeeze…Shoot! The bullet hit the same location as Caraway's bullet.

Both leaders were rushed to their respective hospitals, and were declared comatose.

Biggs and Wedge spoke into their gamma wave radios in unison, "2 down, 8 to go"

The deep voice replied, "Excellent, continue your mission"

Chapter 18

Dr. Odine had a difficult time getting to sleep; he was too excited. The Winhill search was futile, but I discovered the perfect person to be my patsy. That will be useful later, for now, I need to begin construction at Galbadia Missile Base tomorrow. Only one person will perform this suicide mission at will. With the right bait, I can make Cid Kramer my very own patsy. Mwahahahahahaha!

Now, to test my plan. Squall was atop a cliff facing Lunatic Pandora. He threw a rock at the energy barrier to test its strength.

The rock disintegrated into dust.

"Nice one, Squall, I just love your little ideas" retorted Seifer.

Zone lurched into Tears Point clutching his Bio Blaster™, with Watts behind him. Zone saw the statue with a tear in one eye and motioned Watts to follow. Watts brought out his weapon, which he built by himself, the Dirkblaster™, and walked behind Zone. The Bio Blaster™ was a cheap weapon, constructed to inflict heavy doses of Bio damage. On the other hand, the Dirkblaster™ was a fine weapon, truly innovative. It fired daggers which were attached to the gun by the very sturdy Marlboro tentacles Watts saw lying in the White SeeD ship one morning. The two slowly entered the door at the bottom of the statue. Strange, when I read that book, it said nothing about a door at the bottom of the statue. Watts peeked in and saw a grand throne room. The throne itself was made of gold and streaked with veins of ruby. There were sapphire veins on the floor, which was made of opals. The walls and ceiling were composed of emeralds. The upper half of a body was seen on the throne. Watts and Zone presumed it was dead. The body's face was too difficult to make out. Its hand was clutching a bronze scepter; a garnet was placed on top of it. The body then began to move, it seemed to smile. It then raised the scepter and launched a ball of energy on to the unsuspecting duo. They were petrified in fear and hit by the glowing ball, sending them spiraling into time and space…

The Shumi stared at the body he found above Shumi Village. He touched the body's nose, which twitched in turn. The Shumi then knocked on its skull and it woke up.

"YES!!" screamed the body, "I'm finally here"

Zell then remembered, "Oh no! What about Boko?"

"Do you mean the chocobo, we are taking care of it."

"Thanks, do you mind if I stayed here."

The Head Shumi replied, "I won't, but our personal messenger boy has been harassed from all his work recently."

"I'll help him"

"Good, you may begin as soon as you feel better. Hmmm"

"What?"

"No, no. You just remind me of someone. You may not know him-"

"Laguna?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"My friend and I helped Sculptor make his statue."

"Oh. Well then I will give you our best hotel suite, the very same Laguna used when he was recuperating."

"Thanks"

Laguna managed to get to Timber before they sealed it from flooding. I really need some rest. Laguna went to the hotel and fell asleep as soon as he hit his bed. All the while, a shadowy creature flitted from room to room in the Timber Maniacs building and tossed a grenade into the editor-in-chief/mayor's quarters.

Ah, some peace and relaxation. Dollet's mayor, the Card Queen, who had a barrier built around Dollet just recently, was walking at the beach relaxing a bit. She then saw a card lying on the shore. She picked it up and saw a wire attached to a mercury switch activated bomb buried beneath the shore. 

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 19

The FRC headed south as the night winds and heavy rain fell enveloped the planet. Cid, the insomniac that he was, stayed awake, trying to keep the boat on course. It glided above the rising water with ease and its windbreakers kept the vessel from capsizing as the other two rested. It had slithered past the Balamb energy field and the FH barrier in no time flat. By dawn, they were nearing the Esthar continent when Cid saw something hovering nearby. Well, well, well, if it isn't the GTG. Martine may be able to help, assuming he notices such a tiny vessel.

Fortunately, Martine did notice the boat and had his pilot do an infrared scan on it. "Well, what are your findings?" 

"There are three people on board, two of them, one young male and one young female, are asleep. While the other person, a middle aged male, is awake."

"Can you magnify the readings on the middle aged male?"

"Yes sir………………the middle aged male has bifocals on and his stature his short, his hair is brown, just like his eyes. He seems to be under heavy amounts of stress and his heart rate is normal. Should I add more details, sir"

"No thank you" That could only have been one person, Cid Kramer, and I want nothing to do with him. That glory hound and his beloved SeeD are the only things that stand in my path to glory. What the hell is he doing here anyway? What do I care; he is too much of an imbecile to divulge any information of use. To hell with Cid! 

"Ignore the vessel" ordered Martine

"Yes, sir" replied the cadet, happy to oblige his headmaster. That man may need our help. I wonder what Headmaster Martine is up to.

Balamb Garden was docked to the Deep Sea Research Facility, where the fuselage of the Estharian Satellite lay a complete wreck. The rain and ocean waves had completely rusted the facilities' communication receptors. We owe Esthar a lot because of their donations. It's about time we returned the favor. Nida, Xu, and several chosen SeeDs made their way into the wreckage to investigate the crash. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the female SeeDs to Xu's disgust. Welcome to the world of SeeD. They were screaming at the sight of the skeletons. The abhorrent skeletons were then analyzed by a DNA scanner. "Sir," replied the SeeD, rank 22, "there seems to be salivatory and bilic traces on these bones" 

Nida said, "Take samples of those traces and have it analyzed in Garden upon our return"

"Yes, sir" said rank 22 as he brought out several vials and began collecting the DNA from the skeletons. The team began to spelunk deeper into the wreckage. Xu noticed something strange about one of the devices on board. "Nida, this device seems to have been tampered. It appears to be the destination input module, the device which allows input of coordinates to serve as the destination" 

"I'm guessing this is what caused the crash" speculated Nida

"That's right" As Xu replied, one of the SeeDs, an expert data recovery technician, rank 18, brought out her laptop and booted up the data entry files of the module.   
"Well?"

Rank 18 then said, "This device's final data entry was set to our current coordinates"  
"Was it accidental or sabotage", asked Xu.

"It could be either of the two" said rank 18. She pointed at the numeric keypad and said, "Notice that if you were to pound the keypad with a flat hand, these coordinates, our coordinates, would be inputted into the engine, causing it to crash here."

"On the other hand," added another SeeD, rank 16, trained in criminal psychology, "if someone intended to shut down the device, but not get Esthar in trouble, like say a high ranking official, he or she may pick a destination which is not likely to cause any trouble. Yet be too hasty to check if anyone, or in this case, Balamb Garden, was in the vicinity"

Rank 18 nodded her head as Nida began to speculate once more. "Why would a high ranking official risk his life like that?"

"He or she would probably hire a patsy to do it for him"

"Hmmm, but then why the skeletons, and the, err, digestive acids"

"I don't quite know, sir, but-" Their conversation was interrupted by the return of rank 22. "Sir, the saliva seems to be that of a Propagator"

"You mean, the monster depicted on the Propagator card?" asked Xu, the card club queen.

"That's right, that monster was added to our bestiary by our leader Squall, who defeated several aboard the Ragnarok, the former Esthar flagship which was floating in space for the past 16 years. The monster is of alien origin, sir"

"I guess that solves our mystery," said Nida, "one last question, do you guys think this satellite could be rebuilt?"

"Nida, has the alien dust gone to your head?" asked Xu

"Just answer my question" said the stern acting-headmaster

The SeeDs began to murmur, "Yeah…why not?… it would be expensive though…it is possible…" 

"So I guess you all think it is possible, then?" asked Nida

"Yes" said the SeeDs in unison

"Well then, let's make this satellite our little, err, big project"  
"Yeah, Whoohoo!" said the SeeDs aboard the fuselage.

"The frustration begins" muttered Xu

Ellone, when are you gonna get better? All Kiros could think about was his "niece" Ellone. He decided to worry about other things. I hope Ward is doing a good job in leading Esthar. What the fuck was up with Laguna? Where is he? I can't even find out because of the shutdown of that damn satellite! What's happening up there? Ahhhhhhh, Dammit! I can't stop worrying about Ellone. If Squall's presence is the only thing that will revive her, I'll do anything in my power to get to Squall. Kiros moved out of the hospital immediately, hopped on a groundwater submarine, and headed to Lunar Gate. Before he left, he wrote a letter to be sent to Ward.

Dear Ward, I have gone on my own mission to find Squall. I need you to lead Esthar in Laguna's absence and take care of Ellone from me. Good luck to you.

Your comrade

Kiros

"Ohh, my head" said Zone as he awoke to find Seifer staring at him. "Sir Seifer?"

"Rinoa, your pal is awake." Rinoa then ran to Zone and hugged him. Watts also woke up and said, "Rinoa, Sir Seifer?" The three hugged as Seifer watched them, completely emotionless.

"How did you guys end up here?" asked Squall, who joined the reunion.

"We went to find you guys in Tears Point-"

"Hold on…Tears Point?"

Zone and Watts explained the events of the past two days. 

"Matron, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie…killed someone?" wondered Seifer, "Hahaha. You guys are horrible liars"

"I don't think they're lying" retorted Squall

"My dad is…president"

"Yeah, and he set free Timber and Dollet"

"Oh my God! You mean my dad, achieved our dream"

"I think he did it all for you, Rinoa"

Rinoa sat there, with mixed feelings in her heart. Thank you, father. I miss you

"Umm, I forgot to mention something" added Zone, "you tell her Watts"

"Rinoa, I'm sorry, President Caraway was shot in the chest"

Rinoa gasped and seemed petrified at Watts' words. I never got a chance to thank him. I'm sorry I was such a brat, father. I'm so…sorry. Rinoa began to weep heavily. Seifer and Zone sat down and attempted to comfort her. Squall did not seem to show much concern, "Is he alive?"

"We don't know, sir" replied Watts, "Mayor Dobe of FH was shot as well"

Squall, can't you see that I'm in pain? Why don't you comfort me? 

You idiot, this is the girl you love and she is in pain. Comfort her you ninny!

Squall, as though on impulse, sat beside Rinoa and hugged her. Seifer then took this as a sign to stand aside, "Any other info, Watts?"

"Negative, sir, nothing of importance."

As Squall hugged Rinoa, he completely forgot his earlier question.

Biggs and Wedge spoke into the gamma wave radio, "4 down, 6 to go"

"Excellent! Keep going"

Chapter 20

Ohh, my head! Edea woke up in Zell's room. She looked above her. The hole we made in the roof has been patched. Look at them, sound asleep. It reminds me of back when we were- "Finally, one of you woke up" interrupted Mrs. Dincht, "you should be happy that you are Zell's friends or I would have turned you in. I do not appreciate havin' a bunch a homicidal maniacs in my home"

The other three woke up when they heard the cold voice of Zell's mother. "Didn't we save Balamb, twice?" said Irvine

"They don't care, I will, if you prove yourselves innocent"

Matron explained the situation to Mrs. Dincht.

"Zell did that to save me, I'm so sorry for the disgrace this has cost you"

Zell's mother was puzzled by her words, "Why would my son do that for a stranger, I know these people, but I have never met you. Hey, you-you're Edea, the sorceress!"

"I used to be a sorceress, I am not a stranger to Zell, and in fact I am his matron from his orphanage"

"Cid Kramer was there when we adopted Zell," recalled Mrs. Dincht

"My name is Edea Kramer" Then it became clear to her

"I'm sorry about my previous bluntness, please, stay here, while I bring you something to eat, who wants Peach Jelly?"

The thought of more Peach Jelly alone made them feel sick once more.

Squall then remembered his ignored question, "When do you guys intend to tell me how you ended up here?"

Zone stood up and said, "Right now, Watts, care to explain the situation"

"Okay, we gained control of the Ragnarok and used it to fly to Tears Point, which was floating above Centra Ruins. We entered the statue inside and saw this grand throne room, and there was this guy whose bottom half is missing and he used his scepter to launch a ball of light at us and we ended up here"  
"Did you say a guy with no bottom half?" asked Rinoa

"That's right, do you know who or what he is?"

"I think so. Let me tell you guys a story my mom told me when I was a little girl. There was this being called the great Hyne; he was the Supreme Being. Then, one day monsters appeared and they were too many for him to kill at once. He decided to create people to keep the monsters at bay. Pleased with his creation, he went to sleep for thirty years. When he woke up, the people had multiplied and their population was growing at tremendous rates. He decided to kidnap all the children. Fortunately, some people defeated him; he gave them the weaker half of his body and disappeared. THE END. Until now, I thought the whole story was just a myth or legend"

"I guess we now know that it isn't" said Squall, "We will have to wait and see if he poses a bigger threat later"

Laguna somehow managed to sleep through the hullabaloo, when he woke up; he was clueless in terms of the events while he slept. I need a walk. He left the hotel room and walked the dusty streets of Timber, as he neared the Timber Maniacs building, a sharpshooter shot a poison dart at his neck. His unconscious body was sent to the hospital, and was given 7 days to live. Until someone gave them the antidote, Laguna would die. 

At Shumi Village, Zell found himself staring at the unconscious body of the Head Shumi. Apparently, someone dressed as a Shumi entered and shot the Head Shumi in the head. Zell panicked and asked the other Shumis, "What should we do?"

"Take this boat to Fisherman's Horizon and have him admitted into the hospital. Then, avenge him!" Vengeance was not a concept the Shumis permitted, but the humans had gone too far!

"Yes, I promise" Zell took the boat and left immediately. He saved my life, now I must avenge him! As Zell was about to leave, he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it:

Loire

Martine

Kramer

Dobe

Caraway

Editor of Tim. Mani.

Card Queen

FlowerVendor

Dincht

Head Shumi

Zell scanned the list and noticed the people whose names were crossed out have already been killed. Omigod, this is a hit list. They already got Laguna! Oh no! My mom is on that list! I have to save her!!! Zell hopped into the boat and rode. 

Biggs and Wedge spoke into the Gamma Wave Radio once more, "only four people remain, sir. Unfortunately, we lost our list"

Hyne replied, "I will have another copy teleported to you. DO NOT LOSE IT!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 21-30

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"President Laguna was shot into Timber, sir"

Kiros replied, "Launch me towards Centra Ruins" On board the submarine, Kiros had been hard at work deciding his next destination. That Tears Point really intrigues me. What is it doing up there, anyway? I'm guessing this must be Squall's handiwork. 

"But, sir. We have laws against that sort of thing"

"President Laguna is missing and I intend to find him, with or without your cooperation"

This guy is more blunt than President Loire. "The capsule will be ready shortly"

After the capsule was loaded

5…4…3…2…1…launch!

The capsule flew towards Centra Ruins. Kiros ejected from the capsule the moment it was above Centra Ruins and landed on Tears Point with a parachute. When he landed he ran into the door on the statue and saw a grand throne room, the very same Zone and Watts saw. Hyne saw him and launched the ball of time at him. Kiros ducked out of the way, "Who are you?" Hyne ignored his question and launched another one at him. "That's it you half-bodied, shadow-faced freak, you're going down!" Kiros used his limit Blood Pain with his dirk, equipped to do 9999 damage per attack and 50 attacks with Blood Pain = 499,950 damage. Hyne did not even flinch.

Kiros then said, "You…survived? But how-" Kiros did not get to finish as Hyne launched another ball at him, sending him spiraling through time and space…

After Zell dropped the Head Shumi at the hospital, he sat down and decided to do some thinking, something Zell did not excel at. When I passed Balamb, I saw that huge energy field surrounding it. If only I could get through it. Zell kept thinking and thinking until he gave up. Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way, I should think of ways to get to Balamb without passing the barrier. I could go underwater!Now where do I get my hands on a submarine? Zell stood up and went to the master fisherman. "Where can I find a submarine?"

"The hotshot president of Esthar has a submarine somewhere at the docks. Why?"

"Thanks!" said Zell as he ran to the submarine at the docks. Its being guarded by some Esthar soldiers, piece a cake! Zell ran into the soldiers and battled with them. "Take this!" Zell decided to mug one soldier and stole the key to the sub. 

"Hey, give that back!" Zell decided to shut the soldiers' trap by casting Tornado on them, flinging them into the water. See ya! Zell entered the submarine and left FH the way he came in, the soggy Esthar soldiers waving their fists behind him.

GTG was docked near Deling, while Martine spent the night in the hotel, contemplating his next move. *Knock, knock* "Room service!" Hmm, my mouth is already watering. I can't wait to eat that Peach Jelly! When he opened the door, a man wearing casual clothes shot him in his forehead. Martine caught a glimpse of his murderer before collapsing into the deep, dark abyss of death.

I think I'm too old for this job. Why didn't those SeeD cadets take it instead? The new mayor of Winhill was in her rocking chair thinking, when someone threw a hand grenade at her. She will be missed dearly.

The FRC was somewhere between Balamb and FH, when…

"Sir, what's this" thought Raijin, perplexed at what he saw. Cid sat down beside him and looked at the bent tube they saw moving across the surface of the ocean

"Maybe it's a submarine"

"Should we follow it?"

"Good idea! Yes, we will."

*Yawn* "Where am I?" wondered Kiros. Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Zone, and Watts walkedup to him, Seifer said, "We were hoping you could answer that same question, I am Seifer Almasy"

"I am Zone and the guy beside me is Watts"

"I'm sure you remember Rinoa and me"

"Yes, I do, Squall, Laguna is worried sick looking for you"

Squall could care less, "Lemme guess, you got here because some asshole in Tears Point shot you with a glowing ball, right?" said Seifer

"Yeah"

"Oh, and in case you didn't know yet, Lunatic Pandora is here too-"

"-and Adel is in it" added Rinoa.

"It is also surrounded by a-"

"-my turn to guess, a force field, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Balamb and some shack at the bottom of Centra are in the same state"

"Matron's house, the orphanage?"

"I guess so"

"We are trying to get past that force field"

"And I know just how to do that!" Kiros brought out a device from his pocket  
"This device, an electromagnetic charge ionizer, or ECI, can shut down a force field for a short while"

"How short?"

"150 seconds"

"Let's start planning our hijack" said Rinoa mischievously as they sat down and started planning.

Mrs. Dincht rallied the people of Balamb to explain the real story behind the murder of the Galbadian Vice President. Biggs, sniper in hand, was ready to fire. My aim is a little off, but it will still hit her heart. Zell's submarine docked in the harbor when he saw his mom on the wooden stage.   
He looked at the roof of Balamb hotel and saw what Biggs ready to shoot. Zell's heart began to beat faster. "Ma! LOOK OUT!!!"

"Zell!?" It was too late, the bullet hit Zell's mother at the spot Biggs intended it. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Wedge and Biggs spoke into the gamma wave radio, "Only one remains"

"Excellent" 

Chapter 22

:"I have located Cid" said Hyne to his flunkies, "His boat is located at Northern Trabia"  
"I'll be there right away" replied Vinzer Deling.

"JET!" shouted Fujin to Cid. 

"That's Dr. Odine's jet! What does he want with us?"

My plan is now underway. The highest mountain peaks were the only parts of the continent not underwater. Dr. Odine had the jet land on a peak and signaled them to stop. Cid docked the FRC for Fujin and Raijin to jump out. Cid followed them and walked to the doctor through the heavy rain. "Hey!" screamed Cid as Dr. Odine's bodyguard dragged him on board the jet. "Hey, that's my headmaster yer messin with. Time to teach ya a lessin, ya know"

The battle begins

Fujin and Raijin HP= 9999, Bodyguard HP=12000, Dr. Odine HP=50000.

Fujin used her ability Dragoon Slice and jumped into the air. Raijin followed with Blind on the bodyguard. The bodyguard used punch; it missed due to the blind. Dr. Odine used Flare on Raijin. DMG=3500, HP=6499. Fujin finished her previous attack on the bodyguard. DMG=9999, HP=2001. Raijin used his ability Wind Vacuum, an ability in which Raijin twirls his weapon creating a tornado, which turns into a vacuum, which in turn will send his foes spiraling into his twirling weapon. DMG=15000, Dr. Odine HP=35,000 Bodyguard=KO. "Bah, feeble fool" screamed Dr. Odine, "I need not revive you" He then used Tornadaga on Fujin and Raijin. DMG=4999, Raijin HP=1500, Fujin HP=5001. Fujin used Pain on the doctor. "You idiot, status effects are useless on me, Gwahahahaha!" Raijin used his ability Power Toss, an ability in which he runs and tosses the enemy up in the air with his weapon. DMG=10000, HP=25000. Dr. Odine's face turned red, he then said, "You are beginning to bore me!" He followed with Shockwave Quasar; a spell similar to Shockwave Pulsar, except it is twice as powerful. DMG=12000. Fujin and Raijin=KO. Then something unexpected happened, Cid joined the battle and used Phoenix Pinion to revive them. Cid HP=15000. "Foolish imbeciles, why zon't you surrender? Fine, taste my wrath!"

Raijin used Mega-X-Potion on everyone, healing everyone completely. Fujin followed with a Terra Flush, an ability in which Fujin throws the enemy up in the air with her weapon and attacks the enemy repeatedly, somehow similar to the Lionheart. DMG=20x500=10000. HP=15000. Dr. Odine decided to use a never-before-seen spell, Centrifuge, a spell which spins the enemies in circles doing centrifugal elemental damage. DMG=20000. Cid, Fujin, and Raijin=KO. Dr. Odine casted Life on his bodyguard, "Bring zose bodies aboard!" 

"Esthar owes you a debt of gratitude" said Ward to Balamb Garden for fixing the communications satellite and returning it to Esthar. That happened hours before, now Ward stared into the radar, intrigued at what he saw. Strange, the energy field around Edea's house seems to have disappeared. I wonder why- His train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of the presidential telephone, "Hello, Ward speaking"

"This is the head of security at Esthar National Medical Center"

That's Ellone's hospital. Maybe she's conscious again. At last, some good news since that letter Kiros sent me. Then again, why would the head of security tell me this? "How can I help you?"

"Ellone Loire has disappeared!"

Ward put down the phone in shock. In the radar, depicted were two bodies, flying towards Edea's house. Ward performed an infra-red scan and in a few seconds, the results were printed out. He read it and said, "Oh no! Ellone!!!" Ward ran out of the suite and sprinted to the Airstation.

Ultimecia decided to take some initiative. Hyne would be proud. She brought Ellone into consciousness. "Ohh, where am I?" 

"Take me back to the past"

"Ultimecia? Never!"

"I have information to your advantage"

"Huh?"

"Your friend, Loire, has been poisoned in Timber and only I know the antidote"

"Oh no! Uncle Laguna!!!"

"He will die in a week if you do not administer the antidote"

"I'll bring you to the past, on the condition that you tell me what the antidote is"

"Fine" Ellone brought Ultimecia back to the past, far back enough to compress time once more. Before time compression began, she whispered something to Ellone. The antidote is a moon stone.

Time has compressed

The rain has stopped

END OF DISC 1

DISC 2

Chapter 23

Damn you, Ultimecia, you useless bitch! Hyne was in a fit of rage. That idiot was supposed to compress time after killing that moron Cid, not now! He raised his hands and released a sphere of spatial energy to deactivate time compression. He then activated the radio, "All of you, get over here now!!!"

The people of Balamb saw the sun appear over the clouds once more as its force field vanished, but their happiness did not surface, their leader was dead, or so it seemed…

Squall raised his left hand slowly as Lunatic Pandora neared. That's the signal! Zone planted the ECI device Kiros brought from Esthar. Time for Phase 1. He activated the device and jumped behind a rock. What he then saw awed him, shrill static buzzed in everyone's ears and terminated the shield of Lunatic Pandora. He then raised his left hand. Phase 2. Squall, Kiros, Rinoa, and Seifer jumped aboard immediately. "Good Luck!" shouted Watts as he prepared the grappling hook, which was tied to the ground. Watts then launched the hook at Lunatic Pandora, hitting it perfectly, causing it to stop moving. "Okay everyone, you all know what to do" said Squall. He and Seifer were supposed to find Adel, while Kiros and Rinoa were to find the ship's controls

[10 minutes later…]

"I found it!" shouted Rinoa to Kiros. Lunatic Pandora slowly landed for Zone and Watts to hop aboard. Squall and Seifer ran into the control room, "We can't find her" 

"Good!" replied Kiros, "We may get home sooner than you think!"

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Cid as his captor brought him to the Galbadian Missile Base. "Oh yes I vill!" replied Dr. Odine as he watched his captives being forced to work at gunpoint. Everything is according to plan, heeheehee!!!

"You incompetent buffoon!!!" shouted Hyne to his flunky, "I oughtta erase your existence!!" Ultimecia, the object of those cruel words, bowed her head in shame. "Forget Cid for now, someone has hijacked Lunatic Pandora. GET IT BACK AND TERMINATE THE HIJACKERS!!!!!" 

"W-Ward?" mumbled Ellone as she regained consciousness, Ward sat down in front of her, "Yes Elle, it's me, and you're fine now" Ward heaved a sigh of relief to finally see his good friend awake. They hugged each other, while Elle said, "I'm in Matron's house aren't I?"

"Yes you are"

"Elle, I have some bad news, Laguna's in Timber and is poisoned-"

"-and the antidote is a moon stone."

"W-What?!"

"I know what the antidote is, a moon stone, like the ones from the Elnoyles we got rid of"

"Let's go back to Esthar and get to work"

"Right" Ellone and Ward flew back to Esthar immediately

Kiros stood in front of the moon stone in Lunatic Pandora, when he felt the ground shake, he ran to door. Biggs jumped in front of him, "Surprise!!"

Zone stood guard at the elevator, only to be greeted by Wedge's Buster Sword

Watts was piloting Lunatic Pandora, when suddenly someone grabbed the controls from him. "Hey cut that out. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vinzer Deling?!"

Rinoa stood above Lunatic Pandora watching the monotonous scenery, when she was confronted by Adel, "So we meet again, eh"

NORG jumped onto Squall, who was standing in Adel's room. "Die foolish SeeD!"

Seifer stood in his usual spot in Lunatic Pandora and was attacked by Ultimecia, "You're gonna pay, b****!!!" 

"We'll see who's gonna pay"

Hyne was pleased to know that his flunkies were victorious

Overheard in Balamb Garden:

Boy: Did ya hear they began dispatchin SeeDs again?

Girl: I heard that, did ya hear that Dr. Kadowaki's bringin us somewhere in Centra ta find Headmaster Kramer?

Boy: Yeah, were you absent during yesterday's assembly?

Girl: Yeah, why?

The boy walked away, leaving the girl to sulk.

"MOM!!!" screamed Zell when he saw his mom awake again

"You owe Zell a debt of gratitude, Mrs. Dincht" said Edea proudly, "He was the one who nursed you back to health" Mrs. Dincht did not hear what Edea said, she was occupied with hugging her only son. 

A few minutes later, Mrs. Dincht had an assembly called; a new security system was to be made, which would encompass all of Balamb, allowing no one to enter or leave Balamb without a complete cavity search. While all this happened, Hyne began planning how to get his men past the security. "Looks like we have to take care of Mrs. Metal- Pocket again, don't we"

Chapter 24

Their captors fast asleep, they were able to talk in privacy, "We need ta plan how to get outta here" said Raijin. 

"Hold on, what we are working on seems familiar" said Cid

"Yeah, kinda like Lunatic Pandora"

"Omigod, crystal pillar!" shouted Cid, "We need to escape then report this to Laguna, he won't like this…"

"Let's go somewhere safe"

"DELING CITY"

"Good idea, Fujin. Now let's plan our escape"

"Oooh, my back" groaned Kiros. We seem to be in Adel's tomb. The others are still unconscious. These idiots probably intend to take us captive, we'll see about that. We can't seem to beat them with fighting; we'll trap them instead! As the others woke up, he began planning.

"I'm not coming with you"

"Why?!" asked Quistis

"I need to stay here with Mrs. Dincht"

Edea made it clear when the four decided to visit GTG that she did not want to come along. "But we don't know where it is" argued Selphie

Mrs. Dincht joined the conversation taking place while watching the sunrise, "I heard that they're in Galbadia"

"Then we're off to Galbadia" said Irvine, who then ran off to buy the train tickets. Selphie followed just to make sure that he doesn't get in trouble. "Mom, I'll come back in a few days, ok"

"Sure, just don't kill anyone else"

"Yes mom" Wait a minute, we have the sub, why are those idiots still buying train tickets. Zell ran after the two while Quistis sat down, watching the sunrise

After Ellone had explained what Ultimecia had done to her, she asked Ward, "Any news on Squall?" 

"Not yet" Ward watched in horror as Ellone collapsed right in front of him.

"The rain didn't do much damage, eh. I'll give them something to cry about! Mwahahaha!" Hyne raised his scepter. A flash of light appeared, causing the winds to blow hard and fast, Hyne blew some air into the flash, making the winds cold as ice. "This oughtta mess things up!"

"Dr. Kadowaki, it's not safe to leave Centra now" said Nida to his conscious leader.

"We'll have to spend the night here, tomorrow we leave. Have the cadets put up the windbreakers and the heaters activated"  
"Yes, ma'am" said Nida politely as he entered the elevator. It's gonna be a long, cold night…

"G'night sir", said the White SeeD to his leader as he left the leader, lying under the stars with his jacket on. It isn't a good idea to stay here, unless we dock in Edea's house, we are history. "WHOA!!!" said the leader as the ship swayed roughly. No questions about it, we are docking in Edea's house tomorrow! The leader stood up and walked back to his quarters.

"jlsdkjfoiwfoihjwoifnsdihfoiwenifonaiohviorahf"

"skfjaslfjlskjfioehowineoifjnfoihwjoifhwoefhbksdhcfuiyawfhaweoifhioh"

The conversation did not last long; they had chosen their new home. 

"LKAJSODIFOAWENBFOIAHWEIOH"

A flash of light at the southern portion of their new home was covered with a brilliant flash of light. Excellent spawning grounds, apparently.

"…And so our new joint security shall be activated right now" Mayor Dobe and President Caraway shook hands while cameras flashed, people cheered, and engineers were at work on the greatest joint security operation that planet has ever seen. All of FH and Galbadia were to be sealed. Hyne watched all of this take place,

"I see they want to give me a challenge. I like challenges!!!!!!!"

Chapter 25

"Ready, GO!" whispered Squall fight, "Where did they go" asked Zone

Watts ran to the radar mechanism and scanned all of Lunatic Pandora. 

"Wherever they are, it isn't here"

Kiros then said, "We need to find a way home as soon as possible"

"Right" replied Rinoa, Zone, and Watts in unison. The others had already left.

Cid, Fujin, and Raijin managed to sneak out at the crack of dawn. My plan actually worked! Sodium Hydroxide can sure mess up someone's stomach. Cid placed 500 g. of that chemical into the guards' coffee. The chemical reaction with the stomach acids created tremendous amounts of…gas, sending the guards to the bathroom, thinking that they needed to take a dump. "All aboard for Timber!" shouted the conductor as the gleeful threesome boarded the train.

"THEY VAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Dr. Odine

"I'm sorry, sir, should we hunt them down?"

"I'll do it myself, I don't need any bumbling idiots helping me on this one"

Dr. Odine hopped to his computer and began hacking into Galbadia's train passenger archives. I see they are going to Timber, eh. I will find them and make their life a living nightmare for insulting me!!!

"Are you sure you don't need any disinfectant?" asked Cid to his wounded cadet

"No thanks, I'm okay, ya know" Four hours earlier, Cid, Fujin, and Raijin had jumped off the train, as it was about to enter Timber. Cid and Fujin managed to escape unscathed; unfortunately, Raijin acquired a nasty gash on his right leg in the process. They proceeded to Horizon Bridge. The guard stationed there denied them passage without a presidential request. Cid decided that they would climb their way to Winhill, where Caraway was recuperating. Now, they were waiting for an audience with his excellency. "Come in" whimpered the president. The three entered slowly. Cid introduced himself to Caraway and explained his need to find Edea and the rest. "Rinoa would have wanted such. Sigh, take this form and fill it up, hand it to my secretary and she will have you flown to Horizon Bridge by helicopter. After the guard lets you through, you are on your own" 

"Thanks, ya know" The three were soon on their way to Horizon Bridge.

As soon as they had left, Wedge managed to shoot the President again, he was sent to a hospital immediately, where he was declared to be in critical condition, his odds of survival were 10:1

The White SeeDs managed to settle into their new temporary home. The leader had his reasons, but their supplies were limited. They could not stay there for long.

"Where's Martine?" asked Quistis. Selphie and Irvine had gone looking for their old friends, while Zell headed to the cafeteria. 

"He's dead"

Quistis sat down when she heard the pilot's reply. He's gone? There is something very fishy going on here. We need to take control of GTG and investigate. Do you have any plans on where to go? After all, you are the new headmaster, right? The pilot shrugged as the other three entered the cockpit, "Where were you?" asked Zell

"Just here," replied Quistis, "I think we should take control of GTG in the meantime"

The pilot and the other nodded with glee, that is, except Zell.

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why?" It was too late. Zell was out the door. He decided to take his sub to Edea's house, as GTG was on its way to Esthar.

By dusk, Cid, Fujin, and Raijin were resting in Seaside Station. 

By night, sailing was impossible and snow had enveloped the entire planet.

"Let's give them a bigger problem!" said Hyne as he propelled the Propagators, who had flocked to Centra Ruins, all over the planet!

Chapter 26

"Aaaaaaaaagh! Help!!!" screamed Mrs. Dincht as a propagator lurched toward her. Edea ran to the propagator and covered Mrs. Dincht from the attack, then casted Curaga on herself. "We need to get rid of the ones in Balamb first!" shouted Edea as some people joined her in battle.

Edea's HP=9999, SeeD cadet's HP=9999, Mrs. Dincht's HP=2900, Mr. Dincht's HP=6700. Propagators' (25) HP= 6500.

"We can't take on all these guys at once, can we?" asked Zell's Father.

"Let's try anyway" said Edea, who started with casting Mega-Reflect, a version of Reflect which affects all party members. One propagator started with Firaga and ended up injuring itself. Meteor…Ultima…Flare…Ultima…Meteor…Flare…Apocalypse, all of these spells were reflected back to the propagators, killing them.

After the battle ended, several people left their houses and started sealing Balamb with the fallen snow. The frozen oceans had to be sealed immediately as well.

Oh, shit! I am in a huge mess!!! Zell's submarine was stuck underwater because the oceans froze. The engine of the submarine had conked out because of the freezing temperatures. "B-Brrrrrrrr, its c-c-c-cold down here" It says here that I have 3 more hours of oxygen, but I doubt that I will survive three more minutes in this cold! The most recent radar reading showed that he was 4 miles south of FH. What's my gear? Hmmm, two matches, and an aerosol can of grease. I know how to get out, but it's too risky. Zell punched the side of the can so a hole appeared. He put the can down with the hole facing him and ran fifteen meters away. He lit the first match and aimed for the hole. C'mon baby, don't miss! NOOOOOO!!!! The first match had missed the target. I can't afford to miss this on. If I do, I am history! He threw his only remaining match at the can, and it entered the hole. YES!!! Zell instantly dived away from the resulting explosion, blasting the sub into pieces and throwing him upwards, where his body broke through the ice. Zell's battered body was spotted by the coast guard of FH. The on-board medic declared him clinically dead!

"I'm sorry, sir, but she has been declared clinically dead"

"I don't care! I want you to do everything in your power to keep her alive"

"Uhh, yes sir, we'll try our best"

Poor Ward seems to have lost everyone he has cared for. Laguna, dying in Timber; Squall, disappeared; Kiros, disappeared; Ellone; clinically dead. 

I can't do this, I can't lead a country in this state. "Station five times as many troops at strategic points and have them kill as many propagators as they can"

"Yes sir"

By dawn, all the propagators in Esthar were eliminated.

"I don't think it's such a good idea"

"Why?" 

Cid replied, "The snow on Great Salt Lake may collapse. It's not worth the risk"

Fujin groaned at the decision, they were to climb the mountains to get to Esthar.

GTG barely managed to make it to Centra Ruins. They used their weapons as icebreakers and ran on auxiliary power.

"Why is Ragnarok up there" asked Selphie as the three stood facing Centra Ruins.

"I don't know, but I am going up there to investigate…alone!" replied Quistis

"Hey Quisty," complained Irvine, "I thought we were a team!"

"This looks dangerous, trust me on this one" She grabbed a jetpack and flew up towards Tears Point. By noon, she had still not returned.

Hyne had sent all of his flunkies to hunt Cid down. "I have to find that Cid or my whole plan will collapse!"

Chapter 27

The engine setup Kiros created is almost ready. Just a little more tweaking and we will be able to go home! He asked me to- Squall's train of thought was interrupted by Watts' chattering, "Sir, it appears that someone is walking up to Lunatic Pandora"

Who the hell could that be? "I'll take care of it. Here, take this" Squall handed Watts his schematics and sprinted for the exit. He stepped out and saw the last person he expected to see. "Qu-Quistis?" He stood there, staring at her. Squall's here? "Squall!" shouted Quistis as she walked up to him. Quistis opened her hands expecting a hug, while Squall offered her his hand. Quistis laughed as Squall rolled his eyes. "I should have known better" teased Quistis, "I am, after all, an experienced Squall analyzer, tee hee" She hugged him anyway as the others watched from above Lunatic Pandora. Squall stepped away from Quistis and motioned her to follow him into Lunatic Pandora. "So Quistis, how did you get here? Lemme guess, a half-bodied guy sent you here"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I'll have Rinoa do the explaining"

"Right, where are we anyway?"

"Lunatic Pandora-"

"No, I mean where is this place?"

"I don't know, I have been stuck here since we got rid of Ultimecia, or so we thought"

"Huh?" Squall explained the recent developments as they headed for the party

"Seems strange" Squall nodded as the two stepped into the cockpit where the others were waiting. All the hustle and bustle that happened next left everyone in a daze. Rinoa explained the story of the Great Hyne to Quistis, who in turn, revealed the developments since Kiros left. "…So in summary: Laguna has been poisoned, There are propagators everywhere, Mayor Dobe is fine again, President Caraway has been shot once more, and that about wraps it up." Squall began thinking once more. That Laguna wanted to speak to me privately, if he is dead, well, he can't. It's strange how everyone I meet wants to speak with me privately. I wonder why…

Zone and Watts comforted Rinoa as she sat, watching the controls in a very somber mood. Who is behind all of this, my dad was such a nice man, and now some people come along and take away the only person left in my life, besides Squall. Now Squall is the only one left for me to rely on. He doesn't seem to love me now. Why doesn't he realize that I need him? Doesn't he love me?Squall watched with concern as Rinoa sobbed uncontrollably. You idiot, show some concern! Squall walked towards her and suddenly stopped. What's wrong with me?! Concern isn't going to help her now, what will would be to take her home, to her father. It hurts me to work while she is in so much pain, but I must, for if I don't, things can only get worse. Squall grabbed the schematics on the table and walked to the engine room. Seifer and Kiros sat watching the scenario, completely speechless. Quistis then shouted, "Uh oh! This is not good" The others ran to her and saw Hyne's flunkies heading for Lunatic Pandora. "What happened?" asked Squall as he ran back up. Watts' replied, "We're being invaded again, sir"

Squall and Seifer ganged up on Biggs and got ready to battle.

Squall and Seifers' HP=9999. Biggs' HP=25000.

Squall started off with a Thundaga. DMG=5000, HP=20000. Biggs' countered with an Ultima. DMG=4000, Squall and Seifers' HP=5999. "Hmph, is that the best you can do?" Seifer attacked Biggs doing 6700 DMG. HP=13300. Squall followed with Diablos which loaded instantly. Diablos LV. 100 DMG=9999, HP=3301. Biggs followed with Bioaga, completely healing Squall and Seifer. "Elemental Defense, don't leave home without it" gloated Seifer as he finished Biggs off with an attack. Biggs=KO

"Going somewhere?" retorted Quistis who ganged up on Wedge with Rinoa

Quistis and Rinoas' HP=9999. Wedge HP= 15000. Quistis started with an attack doing 4000 DMG. HP=11000. All of Rinoa's sadness resulted with her using her Angel Wing limit. She used the spell Triple, followed by Flare on Wedge. DMG=4000x3=12000. Wedge=KO.

NORG tried to attack Kiros, who used Lunar Energy from the nearby moon stone to KO NORG.

Deling snuck up on Zone and Watts and a battle started

Zone and Watts' HP=5000. Deling's HP=10000

Deling started with Meteor. DMG=20x200=4000, Zone and Watts' HP=1000.

Zone started with one of his Bio Blaster™ moves, Bio Spew, where he would vomit into his Bio Blaster and shoot the enemy doing unknown damage and status changes. The elemental damage healed Deling, but he was then afflicted with the confuse status. He attacked himself repeatedly doing 5x1800 DMG=9000. HP=1000. The status then wore off. He casted Tornado on them, doing 989 DMG on them. Zone and Watts' HP=11. Watts followed with a regular Dirkblaster™ attack doing 3500 DMG. Deling=KO. They healed themselves and joined Squall and Seifer who were then attacked by Ultimecia. Zone, Watts, Squall, and Seifer were completely healed. Ultimecia's HP=325000.

Squall started by using an Aura rock, a version of Aura stone which affects all party members. Seifer followed with his Hyperion Flare limit, similar to Lionheart, on Ultimecia. DMG=10000x25=250000, HP=75000. Watts followed with Dark Dirk, where he shot his dirk at her and began spinning his weapon so it sliced Ultimecia each time the dirk hit her and caused a new status effect each time the dirk encountered her. DMG=15x 5000(no status)=75000. Ultimecia=KO.

Rinoa, Kiros, and Quistis attacked Adel as well.

Rinoa, Kiros, and Quistis' HP=9999. Adel's HP=100000

Kiros used an Aura Rock, while Rinoa used her limit Wishing Star on Adel. DMG=5000x18=90000, HP=10000. Quistis followed with Shockwave Pulsar. DMG=20000, Adel=KO.

"YES!!!" Suddenly Hyne's flunkies came back to life. "Ever heard of Auto-Life? Hahahahahaha!" The others barely managed to escape to the food storage room.

"I think we need a plan" mumbled Seifer.

Chapter 28

It's dusk already and there isn't any sign of Quistis. He turned around and saw Selphie, at work in GTG's mainframe, looking at some data. I can't bring her on this one. Quisty was right. Whatever it is up there, I need to take it down as soon as possible…alone. Irvine slowly crept out of the room and headed to the jetpack station of GTG and when no one was looking, took a jetpack and headed for the exit. Here goes. He activated the jetpack and flew up into Centra Ruins. Man, it's creepy up here. Irvine slowly tiptoed into the throne room. The throne spun revealing Hyne's grotesque upper body, his face still covered by the shadow. "What did you do to Quisty?!" Hyne smiled and flung a magic sphere at him. Irvine fired at it with his Exeter and it erupted into a spiral of flames.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hyne's smile disappeared as he casted Flaraga, i.e. Flare 3, on Irvine. DMG=15000/2 (Auto-Shell)=7500, HP=2500. Irvine followed with Recover, "Anything else up your sleeve?" retorted Irvine as he casted Ultima on Hyne, who managed to evade the spell. He countered with an attack doing 9998 DMG on Irvine. Irvine's HP=1. "Ouch, you're going down for that one!!!" Irvine pulled off his Pulse Shot limit break, Hyne managed to absorb all the shots. "That's…That's impossible! How did you-" Hyne finished him off with light push. DMG=1, Irvine=KO. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Selphie, who had just arrived in time to see Irvine get KO'd. She ran to Irvine and tried to drag his lifeless corpse out. Hyne smiled and flung another glowing sphere at her. She whacked right back at Hyne with Strange Vision. "You…you'll pay for this, you madman!!!" said Selphie as Hyne ducked from the whirling ball. She used her limit Rapture to whisk Irvine and her to safety. That night Irvine rested in the infirmary, while Selphie got ready to have GTG return to Galbadia.

Balamb Garden managed to gain access into Balamb after a huge cavity search, and on the condition that they eliminate all the remaining propagators on the island, which they gladly did.

"-our new security system is one of the most advanced ones on the planet...ugh" The last thing Mayor Dobe felt was the bullet tearing through his skin, breaking past his skull and exploding in his brain…

Chapter 29

"We made it, at last!" shouted Cid happily as they walked into the windy, snowy Esthar. Fujin limped closely behind while Raijin crawled after them, his teeth chattering. He stood up and casted a light fire on himself. "OUCH!!! That hurt, ya know" Fujin stood behind Cid as they entered Esthar. "Halt! Where do you think you're going?!" snapped the highest ranking soldier at the gate. "Greetings," said Cid calmly, "We are travelers from Balamb Garden. We need to see Laguna Loire immediately" 

"You idiot, President Loire is dead! Have you been in a cave for the past few days!?" 

This guard seems obnoxious. I'd better take his word on this one. I need to get to the person in charge right now. "No, I haven't. President Loire personally sent us on a mission for him-"

"You look too old to be a SeeD, my son is a cadet in Balamb Garden and gave me this here card with the private cellular phone number of the headmaster, Cid Kramer. I'll check your credentials now." He picked up his cellular phone and dialed a number in it. Cid pulled out his cellular phone from his pocket, "Hello?" The guard instantly put down his phone. "Lousy phone seems to be out of credits" smiled Cid. "Y-You're Cid Kramer? S-Sorry for the inconvenience, it's protocol for us soldiers. Would you like to see the acting-president?"

"Yes, I would"

"I'll have some troops escort you there in a minute"

Cid looked at the two behind him, their jaws dropped, "Looks like I've got more clout than I thought"

"Owwwwww!!!" screamed Zell when he tried to move his right arm. "You seem to have sprained your arm. It should be better after a few days" spoke a familiar voice. Zell focused eyes. It couldn't be, Dr. Kadowaki? Dr. Kadowaki entered the room frowning, "I'm not particularly fond of treating cold-blooded murderers, tell me what happened, Zell" 

"First tell me how I got here."

"Fine, your body was spotted by the FH coast guard, who in turn, had you sent to the mayor before he was shot-"

"Hold on, Mayor Dobe was shot?"

"Yes he was, now back to what I was saying, the mayor recognized you as the murderer you are. Fortunately, you and Squall had once saved his life and he remembered your kind act. He was apparently intrigued by how Squall explained the purpose of SeeD as he saw it. He repaid the debt by not turning you in to Galbadia, but instead, by turning you in to us. He gave us complete discretion on whether to give you a one-way ticket to a Galbadian execution or pardon. Now Zell, you are a good boy, but I didn't expect this of you. I intend to be as just and fair as possible when you defend yourself in court, for all of Balamb Garden to see. Prove yourself innocent or suffer the consequences"

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is-"

"Wait, can I defend myself here, in the infirmary, first? I'll tell you everything that happened that day. Then you decide whether we still need to humiliate me in front of everyone in Garden."

Dr. Kadowaki hesitated, and then smiled, "That privilege I can give you. Go on. Tell me what happened"

Zell explained everything to the good doctor, "...so you see, I did it to save Matron, and I had nothing to do with Biggs' murder"

"W-Well, Zell that was interesting, I will see you in court"

Zell bowed his head in defeat. The thought of such humiliation nauseated him. 

Dr. Kadowaki continued, "There we will show them that you are innocent! I'm sorry for acting that way, I had no idea-"

"It's okay" thought a very relieved Zell, "You couldn't have known"

Tears welled up in Dr. Kadowaki's eyes as she mumbled, "Do you want anything to eat, we're out of hotdogs but we have some Peach Jelly"

Dr. Kadowaki's dress would never be the same…

"Bye mom! Bye matron!" Zell shouted as the newly constructed gate opened for him to get through. His right arm in a cast did not impede him from getting to Edea's house. Ice skates, do your stuff!

Back in Balamb, Edea watched him skate away from Balamb on the frozen ocean. Good luck, Zell.

I can't waste any more time. Now is the time. Ready…Aim…Fire!!! Cid's yellow blazer erupted into red. He was rushed into the hospital immediately as Fujin and Raijin watched in shock.

Mrs. Dincht sat at the docks watching the whiteout envelop Balamb when someone shoved her into the ice, where she fell head first. The assailant managed to escape before anyone saw him. 

"We have eliminated all of them. Shall we proceed to the next phase?"

"Not yet," replied Hyne, "I need to double check your work before continuing"

I am finally rid of those pesky leaders, now I must get me an ally to assist me in my objectives. And I know just the fellow…

Chapter 30

"The soldier who escorted you mentioned that there were 3 of you, where are the others?"

"They went to buy some soda an hour ago"

"I see, so what can I do for you Mr. Kramer?"  
"We need to borrow an aircraft for a search and rescue mission"

Ward frowned then brightened, "I will be happy to facilitate your request on one condition" spoke Ward as he opened his file cabinet, "Do you know who Presidential Aide Kiros is?" 

"No, I don't. Why?" asked a puzzled Cid.

"He has disappeared and our Lunar Gate staff refuse to tell us where he has gone" said Ward as he pulled a file from the cabinet, "Here is a dossier on Kiros, find him and bring him here while on you mission"

"Yes sir!" said Cid as Fujin and Raijin burst through the door of the presidential quarters.

"Umm, something weird just happened, ya know"

Let's hope Kiros' mock surrender idea works. Squall slowly opened the door, "They're gone?" Squall ran back outside to call the others. Something strange was going on.

"Oooh" groaned Irvine as the doctor entered the infirmary. "It's the middle of the night, you oughtta go back to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy"

"Your biological clock will go crazy if you don't get some shut-eye right away"

Just then, Selphie entered the room, "Hey Irvy, feeling better"

Irvine wasn't feeling as cheery, "Yeah, I guess"

"Good, GTG will be leaving for Trabia in a short while. We are staying here to investigate"  
Irvine then muttered, "So we will like, spy on Tears Point or something."

"Yeah, let's try that!"

Irvine groaned again and went back to sleep

Edea Kramer, mayor of Balamb, it just doesn't seem right. Edea was deep in thought as she sat through the inaugural ceremonies. If the pattern continues, Cid and I are in grave danger!

So…sleepy. It was 0300 hours and Zell had just arrived in Edea's House. He grabbed a bite to eat at FH, a quick nap at the Chocobo Forest of Solitude, and numerous rest breaks elsewhere. He entered the shack woozy from the long trip. Home sweet home, I think I'll get me a blanket and catch some z's. What the fuck…Zell did not expect to see White SeeDs napping all over the place. He saw the leader sitting sown and walked up to him. "Who are you?"

"I am a the leader of the White SeeDs. Who are you?"

"I am a SeeD from Balamb Garden"

After the salute, Zell brought out a blanket and prepared to nap. 

The White SeeD continued, "We decided to stay here because the winds are too strong and we can't sail. I see you ice skated your way here."

Jeebus, how the hell do I shut this guy up? "If you let me sleep, I'll tell you how to sail over the ice"

"Y-Yeah, sure" The White SeeD leader was awed to have such a genius in his midst. To sail over ice, this guy must be the most intelligent Balamb Garden has. 

"You did WHAT!?" 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea-" muttered Biggs

"Only you would be stupid enough to take down Cid Flygust, when your instructions were to kill Cid Kramer!!"

"I-I'll f-fix it" stammered Biggs

"YOU HAD BETTER, FOR YOUR SAKE!!!!!". 


	4. Chapter 31-34

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

*yawn* Zell opened his eyes, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" The last thing he expected to see when he first opened his eyes were a bunch of White SeeDs staring at him. I'm not wasting anymore time with these raving psychopaths. Zell stood up and headed for the door when the leader said, "Are we going to build the boat that can sail on ice now?"

Zell froze in his steps. Damn! They still remember my promise. Oh well…"Y-Yeah, let's go!" The White SeeDs scampered into the snow outside and awaited Zell's instructions. I need to think quickly. A boat that can sail on ice, a boat that can sail on…land…that's it! Zell divided them into 4 groups. "Group A, go into the forest and get us some wood. Group B, you will go into the forest and capture several Blitzes. Group C will work on the wood provided by Group A according to the blueprints I'll give you in a while. Group D, you will have the messiest job of all, you will dissect the Blitzes and leave their metal to be used for the boat, which Group A will use in building the boat. Group B will convert the leftovers of the dissection into fuel. While Group D waits for the Blitzes, they will build the motor from the scrap in the orphanage."

This guy is obviously an expert! The leader supervised the different groups while Zell worked on the blueprints. 

I have to admit, Seifer did pretty well this time. Seifer had created an almost foolproof defense. Powerful explosives attached to a flare launched at the intruder would detonate most likely killing an enemy, that is, assuming they managed to get past the energy barrier generated by Crystal Pillar. Quistis walked up to Kiros, "I forgot to mention that the antidote for Laguna would be a moon stone. It must be administered in…2days" Kiros, who was feeling horrible about Laguna's predicament chattered, "There is a moon stone in Crystal Pillar! If we can go back home, break off a piece and give it to Laguna, he'll be better! We have to work quickly!"

Cid stepped out of the jet Ward had provided and started asking around, and then he came upon the hospital records. "Are we done yet?"

"Not yet" replied a frustrated Cid, "I found something on Zell…clinically dead?!" Poor Zell, he was like a son to me. I should have let Edea stay with me in Garden early. Then this would have all been averted. Cid wept his way back to the jet. "Umm, are you gonna fly the jet?"

Cid did not answer Raijin; he was in too much pain. "Yes! I get to fly the cool jet, ya know"

Raijin is great, volunteering to help me with everything including flying the jet, something he knows absolutely nothing about. Wait a minute, oh no! Did I just do what I think I did?

"Sir, we have a problem," chattered Wedge

"What is it this time?"

"Apparently, all of the regions have created new leaders. What should we do?"

It seems that I have underestimated their ability to regroup and generate leaders. Time for plan B. "Have Ultimecia employ plan B."

"Yes sir"

The illusion was that Ellone was on the brink of death. On the contrary, her soul was just away from her body, searching for Squall. She convinced Seifer to change his ways. She discovered that Squall was not on their planet. He was elsewhere. She also discovered that Ultimecia was looking for her, probably to have her compress time again. Ellone woke up in the emergency room, feeling tired. Nobody's looking, time to make my escape!

"I'm not dead?" The darkness collapsed around him as Hyne stood there, inviting him. He drifted back into a cold dark sleep. There he dreamed about the truth he once knew, his past…

Junction Machine Ellone…Junction Machine Ellone…manipulated by Ultimecia…Time Compression…Ellone's Ring…Given to Squall…summoned my existence…Adel…Attempt to kill Ellone…Objective…Quash Hyne…Failure…Ellone, divine summoner…Squall and Seifer, greatest of descendants…Quash Hyne…Seifer manipulated…Rinoa, final sorceress…Final Sorceress…Quash Hyne…Body of Hyne, Power of Rinoa…Hyne's Objective…Destruction of Creation…Eve of power…Time Compression…Ellone…Protect…Halt…Destruction…Armageddon…

He awoke once more, his mind clear of the manipulation. Hyne once more appeared, inviting him. He disappeared and reappeared in reality, "I must stop Hyne before it is too late!"

Chapter 32

"Raijin! Please let me take the wheel!"

"I know what I'm doin, ya know"

In Dollet, several kids were playing hide and seek…

"Hey, check it out. There's something in the sky"

"It's a bird"  
"No, it's a plane"

"And it's heading straight for us!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" The kids on the beach ran away as Raijin pulled off the most decent landing he could, setting the plane on fire as it touched the ground. Cid and Fujin had jumped into the water when the plane was 50 feet from the ground. "RAIJIN!!!!!" screamed Cid as he swam to the crowded beach, shaking his fists. Raijin leaped out of the burning plane and casted Blizzaga on the plane, causing the aluminum to become brittle and collapse. "Whew!" said Raijin as he sweated buckets. Cid's face upon reaching shore frightened the bystanders away. Fujin was about to kick him, when Cid stopped her. "Never mind, Fujin. It was a simple mistake. Just don't do that again, okay. Raijin?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll fix the plane while you guys go to Deling and get us some fuel"

Cid and Fujin stomped away angrily as Raijin went to get some tools. As Cid and Fujin left, Cid wondered, for some reason my instincts are telling me that going to Deling City is a big mistake. I wonder why…

"So, what do we do know?"

The White SeeD Hydrofoil was completed and ready to go. The question was…where?

"I don't really know" replied Zell, "Maybe we oughtta get some more food and matches"

"So we should get more necessities?" asked the confused leader

"Y-Yeah. We'll go to FH and get some necessities"

"Okay. I'll have them prepare to leave"

Who the hell…Zone scratched his head as he walked up to Squall. "Umm, Squall, who is thatperson walking up to Lunatic Pandora?"

Squall turned around and saw someone lurching towards Lunatic Pandora. Oh no! Don't tell me he's here. I have enough problems trying not to make Rinoa feel any worse. Squall sprinted for the cockpit and collided with Rinoa who was on the way out. Before Squall could react, Rinoa stood up and stomped away. What was that about? Squall shrugged it off as mood swings and walked up to Watts. "Head East!"

"Excuse me, sir" Watts politely replied

"I said, Head East!"

"How far east?"

"Hmmm, about 3000 miles. ASAP"

"Yes, sir" Watts maneuvered the steering mechanism expertly as the craft began to hover.

I see that I may have to prove my innocence. I think I will pay Ellone a visit.

I can't. I just can't. Ward stood at Lunar Gate, his hands on the phone, his eyes dashing from the radar screen to the snowy exterior. I've lost everything. Laguna cannot be sent here because he is too sick to be transferred and we can't send Esthar doctors in this weather. Laguna only has a few more days left. Kiros and Ellone are both missing, not to mention Laguna's son, Squall. Face it, Ward, you will be better off this way. His eyes fixated on the radar screen, Ward picked up the telephone and dialed a number from the Esthar Yellow Pages. "HELLO, THIS IS THE NATIONAL INSTITUTE FOR MENTAL HEALTH. PRESS 0 IF YOU WISH TO…" Ward was no longer listening to the computer-generated message. He put down the phone with delight. It will be sunset in a few hours, but Ellone should not be too hard to find in Southern Trabia. Ward, ecstatic with relief, double checked the radar position of Ellone and sprinted away.

"GRAGH!!! Dr. Odine was furious. He had found no trace of Cid anywhere. His jet hovered above the Missile Base when he saw someone walking below. "Yes! Cid is so stupid he came back!"

The jet instantly landed. Dr. Odine leaped off with his bodyguard and ran towards his unsuspecting captive. The bewildered Cid ran away and was chased by Dr. Odine's body guard. Dr. Odine casted Sleep on Fujin before she could attack. Cid struggled in chains as Dr. Odine's bodyguard carried him back to the jet. Dr. Odine fiendishly told Cid, "You and your friend here vill work vith my propagators on my machines"

"You bastard-"

"As I see it you have two choices, either you work for me, or I turn you in as ze conspirators who killed ze world leaders. Mwahahahahahaha"

"What is it?" asked Dr. Kadowaki, pointing at the moon

Balamb Garden's top meteorologist replied, "It appears to be an annex, three times its size. I have a feeling that annex comprises mainly of monsters"

Xu asked, "So a Lunar Cry is possible?"

"Not possible, definite. And this one will probably encompass the whole planet"

Hyne sat in his throne laughing, "Ha! I'll show you who is boss! Now to begin with my plan!"

Hyne swiftly raised then lowered his hand. A flash of light enveloped the planet. 

The greatest Lunar Cry the planet shall ever witness has just begun.

The entire world was thrown into a state of calamity. Men, women, and children ran amok in the streets. Tears were shed and fear was prevalent. Chaos had ensued and suicides were committed. An old man standing on one of Esthar's skyscrapers watched the ensuing panic. Clutching his cane, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Armageddon is here. Armageddon. Armageddon!!!" before he leapt from the edge and plummeted into the abyss…

In the Kashkabald Desert, Irvine and Selphie stood under the falling monsters. Selphie sat on the snowy sand crying uncontrollably, "Are we gonna die?!"

Irvine replied, "Selphie, I need to tell you something. I-I lo-"

Irvine never got to finish. The air pressure caused by the falling monsters caused them to collapse, while the monsters above got ready to feast on their flesh!

Chapter 33

"Oh no! That Hyne has gone insane!!!" Hovering over Trabia Crater, he focused all his energy into a brilliant holy web which enveloped the planet, repelling the monsters back to the moon. Having lost most of his energy, he flitted onto a forest north of the crater.

"Ellone?" 

"Are you…"

"Yes, Ellone, it is I"

"Why…what are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

"How can I help you?"

"Tell Squall that I come in peace"

Ellone sat down and looked at him, "But I don't know where Squall is?"

"I do. He is in another dimension. He shares our time but not our space"

Ellone then eyed him curiously, "Does that mean you transcend time and space?"

"No" he replied, "only space"

Ellone then said, "Why? He doesn't even have the ring anymore"

He was startled, "Then who has the ring?"

"Rinoa does. Oh wait, you don't know who she is"

"The only sorceress left?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"I just happen to know" he said, "so can you help me?"

He then realized something, "Were you aware that there was a Lunar Cry taking place right before you arrived?"

"Yes, I was probably going to die so I decided to go in peace"

A leaf floated onto Ellone's lap, "You stopped the Lunar Cry, didn't you?"

He nodded as Ellone went to sleep, "Leave me here. I have my own mission. Good luck"

"I will" He replied as the unconscious Ellone attempted to deliver the message of peace.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" screamed the White SeeDs as the web repelled the monsters away.

Zell called their attention and made them dash into the heated room aboard the "boat" docked in an island in Centra. "There is something very wrong here" said Zell, "we have completely…ummm…what's another word for ignored and forgotten?"

"Neglected" piped up a White SeeD.

"Uhh, yeah, neglected something" Zell then looked through the window and saw Tears Point towering nearby. "…And it's about time we check it out"

Ward frantically flew the helicopter through the blizzard-ridden southern Trabia. Oh no! It's becoming dark. I'd better head back. I've had enough flying for one day; I think I'll let the pilot bring me back to Esthar. Ellone, where are you…

As Dr. Odine stepped aboard his jet, he shouted to his shivering captives, "Don't worry. Your work will be done tomorrow." As will your lives!

Raijin had fixed the jet easily as only the body had been cracked and bent. Flying a battered plane was better than not flying at all. He then found himself past Dr. Odine's jet. Raijin caught a glance of Dr. Odine from his window seat laughing. He sure is happy. Mebbe that's because he found Cid and Fujin! "I'd better inve…investig…check it out"

"How do you suppose he ended up here?" asked Quistis

"Probably the same you did" replied Squall

"He could be on our side"

"You did the right thing, Squall," said Seifer as he walked up to the cockpit, "It wasn't worth the risk"

"Where are the others?"

"Asleep. Have you noticed that Rinoa seems a little frustrated with you?"

Quistis smiled. Finally, I see Seifer's sensitive and observant side. 

"Yeah, you don't suppose that she was angry for not consoling her that day, do you?"

Seifer shrugged then yawned. Then a piercing sound echoed through their ears and each one of them drifted into a deep sleep. 

He flew aboard Lunatic Pandora and watched them sleep. Ellone, I really hope you are able to convince them.

Hyne shrieked at his misfortune, "Only one person could have possibly done that…Griever!"

Chapter 34

"Were you trying to tell me something?"  
The shocked Irvine was startled out of his half-awake stance. Oh no! We're not dead! "Umm, I wanted to say that…" Irvine hesitated in agony. Selphie nodded encouragingly to the trembling young man. "…That I…have learned a lot from you"

"Wow, thanks Irvy!" She cheerily replied. Irvine immediately calmed down. Sefie, one day I will tell you how I really feel, I promise. Irvine stood up, shook the remaining grains of sand from his clothing, and stared at the stars above. I've never been scared of showing my emotions before. What's happening to me? Selphie stood up from her knelt down position and sighed. Something inside me tells me that I wanted him to say something else, that he loved me. I love him too. But…I'm feeling afraid and shy. I've never felt this way before. The duo blocked the topic from their minds and continued walking. 

"Where do we go now?" asked Selphie drearily, "Maybe we should go and get the Ragnarok"

"But isn't the Ragnarok supposed to be here?"

Selphie sighed and shook her head, "I saw it over at Tears Point"

She then realized what she had just said. Oh no! He'll get so angry!

She kicked the nearby sand, waiting for the gunman's reply.

Irvine sighed and frowned, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier! We could have saved ourselves the long walk"

Selphie searched her head for a reply, "I…forgot"

Irvine looked at the young woman who was on the brink of tears, "Ahh, never mind. Tell ya what, here…take this" Irvine handed Selphie the scroll with a Phoenix emblem imprinted on it which he found lying in the sands. "This thing teaches my GF a new ability. Thanks Irvy!" the spunky young woman replied as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

"So we're off to Tears Point now, right?"

"Yep" Irvine crossed his arms as he followed his shivering comrade.

"Raijin! You are a sight for sore eyes!" Cid silently uttered, "Is the jet working?"

Raijin had managed to sneak into the facility easily, getting out would be the tough part. "Yep"

"Great!" Cid grabbed Fujin by the arm and tiptoed out of the room. Raijin knew that the guards would check the room any minute so he set off the alarm beforehand. "Are you crazy!" Cid trembled as he ran through the corridors. Raijin stuttered above the din of the siren, "They'll be too confused to know where the problem is and won't be able to find us in time"

_I seem to have underestimated the boy. _Cid smiled as the trio ran towards the sealed exit. As they arrived, Cid casted Flare on the seal destroying it. "HURRY!" shouted Fujin as the shivering Cid stared into Dr. Odine's window, where he could see the doctor shaking his fists. Cid then ran in stride with the teenagers. The wheezing Cid then asked the breathless Raijin, "Where is the jet?"

"In the desert" replied Raijin

The trio ran blindly into the night, across the snowy plains, the stars their only source of warmth.

"It doesn't look like Ellone was successful," said Griever as he stared at Lunatic Pandora.

It has been an hour and none of them has decided to invite me aboard. I'll have to check it out for myself. Griever hovered high above Lunatic Pandora and flew aboard. 

Squall had just waked up. He yawned and stared at the hazy figure hovering in front of him. "Bahamut? I thought you were junctioned to Selphie" Squall then rubbed his eyes, "Aaaah!" He grabbed his gunblade as the others awoke. "Squall, Ellone said that Griever isn't going to hurt us" Quistis said as the Zone, Watts, and Kiros stumbled into the room. "Quistis is right. I mean no harm" Griever quietly said. Squall returned the glowing gunblade to its sheath. "Where is the woman who has the ring?" asked Griever sternly

"This ring?" replied Rinoa, who had just walked in. "Yes. Ultimecia had managed to take control of me, but I am not on her side. She is working for a higher power"

"HYNE!" replied the others in unison. "Yes, Hyne. She extracted me from that ring"

Everyone turned around to look at the glowing ring on Rinoa's hand. "Don't be scared," Griever said quietly, "It won't hurt you". Rinoa nodded in fright and stepped back. "Anyway, I was infused in that ring. I can only be junctioned for good intentions, not for evil ones. Hyne managed to perform a mind warp on me and manipulated me to serve Ultimecia. All of Hyne's current servants were brought back to life to serve him." 

"Why are you good again?" asked Zone

"Don't assume that he is on our side yet" Seifer glared at the hovering Guardian Force.

"My defeat destroyed the mind warp" Griever curtly replied

"Oh, I see" said Squall, who was eyeing him with suspicion.

"Hyne intended to get me to serve him. Fortunately, my memory and judgment had returned. I seeked Ellone's help in getting you on my side. I can help you get home so that we can defeat Hyne" Griever then added, "And for those of you who don't know yet. I am Griever. I'm sure Squall will be kind enough to explain our encounter with Ultimecia"  
Squall nodded. Griever then hovered towards Rinoa, "Would you be kind enough to junction me"

Rinoa then said playfully, "Only if Squall kisses me"

Squall was bewildered, why does she want me to kiss her. After the way I acted that day I think she deserves it. Squall puckered his lips as Rinoa junctioned Griever. 

"Squall, why didn't you console me that day, when they said that they shot father again?"

Squall decided that it would be best to tell her the truth, "Rinoa, I can console you but my consolation won't get us home. The best I could do was to get to work. The others followed and got some work done. Now we are a day ahead of schedule. Rinoa, you know I'll be here for you no matter what" Rinoa smiled as she grasped Squall's hand and kissed him lightly on the cheeks. The others then decided to go back to work. Kiros remained standing there, watching the dust fly by. Laguna, you'd be so proud of your son. Kiros wiped a tear from his eye as he pulled his schematics from his pocket and headed for the engine room.

"Come on!" shouted Zell to the four White SeeDs behind him. They had climbed to the very top of Centra Ruins. With their little fuel, the 5 jetpacked their way to Tears Point. Upon arriving, Zell noticed something running towards them. It had a sword and was about to attack them. "Go back to the ship and get out of here!" screamed Zell. "But sir-"

"Go now!!!" The SeeDs gave Zell a salute as they parachuted to the ground. Zell brought out his knuckles and got ready to go to battle with Hyne's knight, Odin.


End file.
